Tattooed
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: Kyle had always lived quite a boring existance... until the day a dead guy showed up at his high school and marked him as a vampire fledgling. How will he cope with his new life?
1. New beginnings

**BTW: I do not own south park!... or the house of night books!... but they're awesome!**

CHAPTER 1 : NEW BEGINNINGS

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse the dead guy entered the lunch hall. Timmy was sat next to me talking about himself…again, so he didn't even acknowledge him. But then again Timmy does have Attention Deficit Disorder so he doesn't really notice much anyway. As soon as I saw the dude I dropped my fork in shock, splattering food over Timmy "TIMMY!" he scolded in disgust. I paid no attention to the disgruntled boy sat opposite me because I couldn't keep my eyes of the dead person in the cafeteria.

As I turned to see if Timmy had seen him yet I let out a sharp, chest rattling cough. Damn it, I mean I get ill like every other week but I've never felt this crappy before! The stranger started towards our table and I felt my heart thumb against my ribs in panic, which caused me to let out another loud cough. Ok, so this guy isn't really dead, he's more undead…a vampire… a fledgling to be exact. His bright sapphire coloured crescent moon outline stood out beautifully against the pale, chalk coloured skin. His eyes were a similar colour to his markings and glimmered hypnotically under the fluorescent lights and he owned a thick, glossy mound of black hair. In short, he was absolutely perfect.

I was pulled out of my unsurprisingly gay thoughts when he stopped in front of me and cleared his throat "Stand up" he ordered, I complied. "Kyle Broflovski! Night has chosen you, in death you will be reborn. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night."

I stared at him blankly "Are you cereal?" I asked.

"I'm super cereal!" he replied and with a swift movement he raised a pale finger and poked me in the forehead. Pain exploded underneath my skin enveloping my forehead in agony. The last thing I heard as I drifted into unconsciousness was the screams of my fellow students, the last thing I felt was a warm, strong pair of arms catching my lifeless body.

I gasped for air as I regained consciousness sitting bolt upright in what I now knew was a car seat, the passenger seat of my car to be exact "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I screamed out turning to face the fledgling from the cafeteria, who was now driving my car "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" I regretted shouting when a chest wrenching cough beat against my throat.

The vampire-in-training smirked "I wouldn't yell too much if I were you" he warned "You could still reject the change and die, which is why we need to be quick."

"Fuck you! I don't know what's going on! I don't even know your name! Why should I trust you?" I spat.

"My name is Stan Marsh" he grinned. "And you have to trust me because your life depends on it."

"Well what's happening? Where are you taking me?"

"One question at a time please! First of all don't panic but you're changing, you're a fledgling now see?" he said handing me a mirror "Secondly we are going to your house so you can get your stuff, then we're driving straight to the South Park House of Night."

"South Park? But we're in North Park! It's gonna take all night to get there!"

"Goddess! Would you calm down? I've never met a fledgling who stresses as much as you do!" he said. "South Park is the closest place with a House of Night."

"Did you just call me a goddess?" I questioned, blushing slightly.

Stan laughed "No all fledglings and vampires worship the goddess of night, her name is Nyx, so that was the equivalent of saying 'oh my god'." Duh! How dull am I? I totally knew that. I'd read a book about Nyx before as part of a religious education project, we had to choose a religion other than our own and I always had a weird fascination with vampirism, kind of ironic now huh? Nyx is night personified, she is know as the goddess of vampires. Why am I acting so stupid today? I could kick myself right now. Stan broke the silence "So are you going to look in that mirror or just sit there holding it and staring blankly into space all day?" His lips curved up into a smirk that made my heart race and unfortunately provoked a coughing fit. I nervously raised the mirror and as I caught sight of my reflection my jaw dropped.

"Whoa" was all I could manage to say. It was like seeing myself for the first time, as if I hadn't really noticed how I looked before. I still had the same features as before the same green eyes, curly red hair and crooked nose. However my skin was now a pale snowy colour, I was always fair skinned, but now it was even lighter if that was possible. This made my red hair stand out in a firey mess on top of my head and my once leaf green eyes were now a shimmering emerald colour. I always hated my nose but now the fact that it wasn't straight added an element of effortlessness to my appearance. Finally my eyes found the spot on my forehead that I had been purposely avoiding and sure enough there in the middle of my forehead was a thick blue crescent moon outline. At first I was afraid to even blink in case the mark disappeared but to my delight it stayed there perfectly placed in the centre of my forehead. With the tattoo all of my features seemed clearer and more refined, almost perfect even.

"I know right? It's weird seeing the mark for the first time."

"It's a good weird though" I stated.

"Well" Stan said stopping the car "We're at your house, go in there, get your things and get out of there as fast as you can. Remember every second you're growing weaker and sicker, we need to get you to the House of Night quickly."

I gulp loudly. Crap! My mom is gonna flip!


	2. Telling my mom

When I entered my house I decided to try and sneak past my mom, who was sat on the couch watching TV. I crept past her and managed to get my foot on the first step my mom spoke up "Where have you been Bubeh? You now I don't like it when you don't tell me where you're going!" Damnit! I swear the woman has eyes all over her head not just at the back of it. What do I do now? I can't just blurt out that I fainted because I was marked as a vampire fledgling! Knowing my mom she would have me burned at the stake.

I sigh "Mom it's kind of a long story and I really don't want to hurt you but..." I take a deep breath "...I'm leaving."

The minute that sentence leaves my lips she responds with her infamous "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" followed by "You are staying under this roof until you leave high school young man!"

"That's the thing. The long and short of it is that I have to leave high school and town and this house."

"What's gotten into you Kyle? You are not setting foot outside this house! Do you hear me?" I can tell that if I turned around now she would have a red face and there would be steam rising from her ears.

"I can't, if I don't leave now then i'll-" a loud cough broke my sentence.

"Kyle your cough's getting worse, I'll go see if I have anything and then we can talk about-"

"NOTHING IN YOUR LITTLE MEDICINE CABINET CAN SAVE ME!" Whoa where did that come from? I toned it down a little "I'm going to die if you don't let me leave this house right now."

"Kyle I…" she finally snaps "KYLE WOULD YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU?" I tensed but stayed exactly where I am "TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" I gasped, my mom never swears so she means business. I turned around slowly and my mom's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when they found my new markings. "WIPE THAT THING OFF RIGHT NOW" She barked.

I felt rage bubbling up inside me once more and I suddenly found myself denfending my new religion "IT'S NOT GOING TO 'WIPE OFF' MOM YOU IGNORANT BITCH!" I could almost see the steam rising from her ears but I didn't stop "This is me now and you know what? I'm glad I'm moving away because it means I can escape from this prison and you." I didn't bother to get my things, I just had to get the heck outta there, this place just wasn't me anymore.

I stormed past my mom and out of the door, slamming it behind me and striding toward the car, but it was empty.

"Stan?" I called looking around for the missing fledgling. "STAN?"

"UP HERE!" I heared his voice and spun around to see him hanging out of my bedroom window with a wide grin on his face and a suitcase in his outstretched hand.

"What are you doing in my room dude?" I questioned.

"I heared you fighting with your mom so I decided to go get your stuff for you" He shrugged, hanging out of my second story window as casually as if he was lounging around on a couch. "I knew that you wouldn't want to stay in there and we really need to leave because you're pretty sick. Catch!" He dropped the suitcase and before I could think my body reacted by jumping forwards and catching the suitcase. Stan jumped out of the window and landed gracefully in front of me.

"C'mon let's just go" he said, smiling, opening the car door and getting in the driver's seat.

"Ok" I grinned getting in the passengers side and flinging the suitcase onto the backseat. 'This is the start of my new life' I thought to myself happily as my house dissappeared in the rear veiw mirror.


	3. Drifting

**A/N: I feel like I'm in the zone with this story at the moment and I know exactly where I'm taking it so look out for some surprises. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own south park or house of night.**

"So... your mom didn't really take the news well did she?" Stan said trying to make conversation while he casualy griped the steering wheel with one hand and rested his chin on his other. Luckily we set off at sun set so neither of us were in danger of being burned. Well, we don't burn to a crisp like the vampire stereotypes in books and films but I heard it does weaken us dramatically.

I turned to face him, furrowing my brow "Ya think?" I answered sarcastically turning back to stare at the road. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence I sighed "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit cranky about dying and my stupid, jewish mom can't even accept who I am."

The other fledgling smiled "You're not dying dude, you're being reborn. As for the parents not accepting you... don't worry about it." He sighed "When I told my dad he tried to perform an exorcism on me."

"Wow" I said "Tough break."

"Yeah, I had to climb out of my window."

I smirked "So do you have a thing about climbing out of people's windows then?"

He chuckled "You could say that. I prefered climbing into yours though."

I tried to laugh with him but a sharp pain slammed against my chest and I started to have another coughing fit. My chest was heaving painfully. "Kyle are you ok?" Stan worried. I tried to calm down but I could feel my throat getting thicker and making it difficult to breath. I arched my back off the chair and screamed as a clawing sensation ripped at my lungs. The coughs had so much force behind them now that they were actually causing my whole body to convulse wildly and uncontrolably. "Oh my Goddess! Kyle!" I heard Stan cry. Then my body flung forwards violently and I heard a defeaning crack as my head slammed against the dash board.

Suddenly I felt myself floating, it was as if time had slowed down, I felt lighter than air. When I turned around I found myself watching the scene from a distance. There was a long line of traffic. Kids were whining to their parents about the fact that they had stopped moving whilst parents honked their horns in road rage. Business people were looking at their watches in panic and muttering about being late for important meetings. One couple were looking at the car in front, concerned expressions plastering their faces. Then my eyes rested on the car in front of me and I let out a loud gasp.

I could see myself, well, my body anyway. I was draped limply over the dashboard. Thick, ruby red liquid stood out agaist sheet white skin, the blood dripped from my forehead and mouth, oozing gently down my face. My eyes were open, they had once been a sparkling emerald colour, they were now dull and lifeless. My lips weren't pink any more, they were almost a light blue, as if my soul had been frozen. I looked dead.

But that was nothing compared to when I looked up and saw Stan. His eyes were red and swollen with the tears that were now spilling down his face. His breathing had quickened in panic to the point where he was almost gasping for air, I could see his chest rising and falling in shaky, erratic movements. He lightly nudged my shoulder and I swear I actually felt his hand, eventhough I've obviously left my body. "Kyle?" He choked out "Kyle this isn't funny, please wake up now." He raised my hand and suddenly the spirt me's hand raised also against my will, he lets go of my hand and both my real arm and my spirit arm flopped back down limply, I gasped in shock. Stan looked confused for a second, then decided "I'll take him to the vamps, they'll know what to do." Before I can do anything the car sped away leaving me stranded at the side of the road.

"Wait! Am I dead?" I questioned. I inhaled sharply in wonder as my words actually formed in the air, they made beautiful green patterns as they swirled around in front of me. I heard a woman's laughter from behind me, it was a soft, musical sound that instantly captivated me. I turned around and my jaw dropped when I saw a fantastically stunning woman stood in front of me, she had long, straight, hair that was almost the same colour as a raven's wing. Her smile was like the rising sun and her eyes were full of warmth as she spoke "You are not dead my child, you are simply...drifting."

My eyes widdened in surprise "Nyx?"

My Goddess, the mother of all vampires nodded "I am known by many names but Nyx is the most commonly used." Her words formed in intricate purple patterns and my heart soared when they mixed with mine to form an exquisite cloud of colour. "I've been observing you Kyle Broflovski."

"M-me?" I gulped nervously "Why would you want to watch me? I'm so dull and ordinary."

"Do not put yourself down young fledgling, you have a strong heart, filled with kindness." She walked towards me slowy and stopped just inches away from me. She brushed a strand of hair out of my face, this wasn't a romantic action, it was more like a mother trying to comfort her child.

"Yeah and look where that got me, my mom hates me and my soul is trapped outside of my body."

Nyx sighed "You are a difficult fledgling aren't you?"

I smiled and shook my head "Not difficult, just realistic."

Nyx laughed again, it was the most amazing sound I've ever heard "You need to believe in yourself my son, you are more unique than you think. I have chosen you. You will become a new breed of vampire, the first of your kind. Within you is combined the morals of times long past and the knowledge and understanding of the modern world." She placed a soft, warn hand on the side of my face and I felt tears of joy threatening to spil from my eyes. Then she raised her other hand and gently brushed her thumb over the crescent moon tattoo in the centre of my forehead.

Heat errupted under my skin and spread throughout my body. A tingling sensation caressed my mark and the tears finally freed themselves from my eyes. Nyx brushed the tears away with her thumb "I have marked you as my own, you will be my first guardian of night. Now go back to your body and find your destiny young fledgling" she instructed softly.

I was about to ask how when, like an elastic band that had been stretched to far, my soul snapped back into my body with a force that made me sit bolt upright.


	4. A new breed of vampire

**A/N: Kenny's here yay! Anyway I'm really starting to love writing this, so I really hope you enjoy reading it. Also can you imagine how hot the south park boys would look with vampire markings? Anyway I'm gonna go now, I got some daydreaming to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own south park or house of night... so don't worry they're in capable hands**

I had to let my eyes adjust to the sudden change in light but once they did I realised I was in what appeared to be a hospital bed. I looked around thinking I was alone at first but then I saw that there was another fledgling in the room with me. He was sat in a chair next to my bed, fast asleep, his chest moving up and down softly. He had a soft, honey blonde halo of hair and was wearing dark blue jeans and a black hoodie. On closer inspection I saw that there was a logo on his hoodie, resting over his heart. It was silver embroidery in the shape of a silver spiral, I wondered what it meant. He had pale, milky white skin like the other fledglings but it didn't really suit him, it almost made him look ill. Of course a thick outline of a crescent moon placed carefully between his eyes completed the look.

A sharp pain in my head dragged me out of my thoughts and I rapidly remembered.

I was turning into a vampire.

I had run away from home with a dark haired fledgling named Stan.

I'd had a weird out of body experience in which Nyx chose me as her own.

A grin graced my features as I remembered Nyx's motherly smile and musical laugh. The agony intensified from the muscle movement in my face and my hand shot up to my head to find stitches running down the right side of my forehead. As I touched them a stabbing pain shot through my head causing my eyes to water. I groaned loudly, feeling like I had the worst hangover in the world.

My noise woke the blonde fledgling. His eyes opened abruptly. I have to admit he looked kinda plain for a vamp fledgling... until he opened his eyes. They were a striking light blue colour that made you feel like you were floating in an ocean, his eyes alone made his whole appearance seem mystical and other worldly. "OMG! You almost gave me a heart attack" he said, his voice had a thick Okie twang.

I laughed slightly "Yeah sorry about that. Who are you?"

The blonde's eyes just stared at me as if they could see into my soul, a slow smile lit up his face, I'd never seen such perfectly straight, glistening white teeth before in my life. It looked like this fledgling was all about hidden beauty "Stan was right, you do have amazing eyes." A deep blush settled on my face causing the boy to chuckle "My name's Kenny McCormick, if you're wonderin' 'bout the accent I'm from Oklahoma, I'm gonna be your roomate here at the House of Night. You're in the hospital wing at the moment." He held his hand out and I went to shake his hand but he grasped my forearm instead, which was weird but somehow felt right.

"So how are ya feeling?" he asked, moving away from me to sit back down.

"Better actually." Surprisingly I did feel a lot healthier and I noticed that I hadn't coughed once since I got there.

"It's 'cause your around adult vamps now." His blue eyes pierced my green ones again and weirdly I felt like I was just talking to someone I had known all my life "But that doesn't mean you're safe, a lot of fledglings still reject the change and..." he cut off, not wanting to say 'die'. "...Anyway you have to look after yourself 'cause I don't wanna be a loner again." I don't know why but I took an instant liking to him.

"I will, I promise" I smiled.

"Good" he replied, returning my smile.

Then I noticed he had looked everywhere but my mark, as if he felt awkward about it.

"Kenny? Why have you been avoiding looking at my mark?" I asked feeling a little confused.

"I don't know. I just... I wanna be your friend and I don't think it's polite to stare... even if it is unusual."

I smiled warmly "I would like us to be friends too..." my face fell "...Wait! What do you mean unusual?"

He grinned and picked up a mirror off the desk next to my bed "I'm sorry, I forgot you haven't seen it yet. Stan said that it changed when you were unconscious."

"It changed?" I questioned.

He nodded and held the mirror out to me "You might wanna prepare yourself for a shock."

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that met my eyes as I tilted the mirror towards me. My eyes widdened and I let out a surprised squeak. My crescent moon was still empty, proving that I was still a fledgling, but my tattoo was now a rich, vibrant green colour that matched my eyes perfectly. Also it had been added to, which was usually only seen in adult vamps. Intricate swirling green pattens were on either side of my face. They started at the crescent and finished at my jaw line, they stood out feircly against my chalky complexion and firey red hair, making me look exotic. I suddely felt tears of joy threatening to return, Nyx did love me.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"We were hoping you would have the answer to that question, Kyle Broflovski" A female voice interrupted. I lowered the mirror to see what I already knew would be a unique and incredible female vamp. She was movie-star beautiful, the kind of beauty that's plastered all over magazines. I'd never met anyone so instantly dazzling and perfect, apart from Nyx of course. She had huge almond shaped eyes that were a rich, melted chocolate colour. Her face was heart shaped and she had a flawless pearly complexion. Her hair could make any supermodel envious. Her long, glossy, thick golden locks fell slightly past her shoulders in heavy waves that reminded me of shimmering beams of sunlight. She was tall but she wasn't too skinny like some of the celebrities that people considered beautiful, she surpassed their beauty easily with her healthy curves.

Her markings were mind-blowing. She had a completed saphire crescent moon neatly tattooed in the middle of her forehead and soft, saphire waves cascaded from the crescent moon to her high cheekbones, they reminded me of ocean waves.

I then noticed that Stan had entered the room behind her, he was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket with the same silver spiral insignia that Kenny was wearing. He gave me concerned look at first but when I sent a reassuring smile his way his lips tilted up into a friendly smirk. I felt my heart flutter wildly agaisnt my chest but ignored it as the woman stepped forward and grasped my forearm in what I decided must be a vampire greeting.

"Welcome to the house of night young fledgling. I'm Victoria, the principal of this school and high preistess of Nyx." Her voice was smooth like silk and had a mother-like quality to it that made me relax slightly.

"Uh h-hi" I stammered awkwardly.

She smiled softly "First we recieve news that a female fledgling with complete markings by the name of Zoey Redbird was brought to the Tulsa House of Night. Then on the same night a new type of fledgling is brought to us. How many miricales can happen in one night."

"A new type of fledgling?" I questioned. Then I remembered Nyx's words _**'You will become a new breed of vampire, the first of your kind' **_

"Yes, we have never seen a green fledgling before. We still don't know what being a green fledgling entails yet. We don't know how you will react to sunlight, whether you require more or less blood, if you have any talents. Kenneth, you will be expeted to keep an eye on Kyle and if any of you notice any differences you report them to me. Ok?"

I suddenly felt odd, like I didn't trust Victoria, she seemed too eager to turn me into her little science project. I glanced over at Kenny and saw him tense. At first I thought it was because he didn't like being called 'Kenneth' but then I decided it didn't seem like something that would put someone on edge like that. We both put on warm smiles "Ok" we chorused.

"Ok then, I'll leave you two to give Kyle a tour of the campus." Victoria strode confidently out of the room.

Kenny shivered "Something about that woman always gives me the creeps."

Stan and I just laughed at him "You looked ready to sprint out of the room" Stan teased.

"Whatever" Kenny retorted.

"Great comeback" I smirked.

Suddenly Stan looked serious "Dude, you almost scared me to death in that car. What happened?"

I had this feeling that we were being watched so I replied "I don't know... I can't remember anything."

"Well you did hit your head pretty hard, you probably have concussion."

Then Stan's eyes travelled to my mark "It's amazing, Nyx has marked you as her own, you're an entirely new sort of vampire."

Kenny folded his arms "It's not fair, blue soooo isn't the right colour for my skin tone but he gets to have a different mark? C'mon Nyx give me some better colour co-ordination here!" he said putting on an effeminate type voice, which sounded hilairious with his Okie accent.

We all burst out laughing. When we finally calmed down Stan spoke up "So... ready to see your new home?"

"Yep" I nodded. The truth is I had been ready and waiting to see this place my whole life, now it was finally happening.

I'll make you proud Nyx, I'm going to be an awesome green vampire.


	5. Familiar faces

**A/N: Ok I just want to say thank you so much for reveiwing, I'm really surprised that people read my stories let alone like them. Also I will be attempting to write a series of these just like the HoN books. The next one is going to be called Decieved and there are tons of surprises in store. But there are also tons of surprises in store for this one yet, so please keep reading.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own South Park or HoN.**

It was midnight, which is midday in the vamire world.

Stan pushed open a thick wooden door and the three of us stepped out onto the courtyard, I froze in amazement. I don't really know how to describe the awesome sight that was the House of Night. Think Hogwarts but filled to the brim with impossibly gorgeous vampires and fledglings instead of nerdy, dull-looking wizards. The place was like something out of a creepy dream. The buildings were all made out of fairytale castle-like, black rocks. Flickering gas lights illuminated the side walk that stretched from one side of the courtyard to the other. Finally a massive statue of Nyx towered in front of a building marked 'Temple', it was exquisite but in no way, shape or form did it compare to the real Nyx.

As we walked along the main courtyard towards the dorm I noticed that everyone we walked past was staring at my mark intensely, it made me feel slightly awkward and I couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably. Kenny must have picked up on this because he gave me a sympathetic smile and said "Ignore them, they're just curious is all."

"So do you have any questions?" Stan asked.

"Yeah I was just wondering, what's up with the spiral logos on your clothes?"

Stan smiled as if he'd been waiting for a chance to show off his knowledge "The symbols represent which year we are in. The first years or fird formers, that's us, wear a silver spiral. The silver spiral is the labyrinth of Nyx, it represents our new beginning as we learn the ways of the goddess and discover the possibilities of our new life."

"Wow Stan! Ya actually remembered something! Did it hurt to recall all that info?" Kenny interrupted sarcastically.

Stan elbowed him in the ribs playfully "Keep it up! I might accidently forget to unlock the door to our dorm and leave you outside to fry in the sun tonight." Ok that sounded kind of weird, but the days are different here because vampires sleep during the day and wake up at night, we're nocturnal. The reason for this, as I mentioned earlier, is that the sun can seriously weaken a vampire or fledgling. With the risk of rejecting the change and dying us fledglings really couldn't afford to become weak.

That reminded me of something I wanted to ask earlier "Hey guys? I understand if this is difficult for you to answer but I'm just curious. What happens exactly if a fledgling rejects the change?" The two of them shuffle awkardly and glance at eachother, obviously not wanting to answer my question.

After a while Kenny replies reluctantly "Well... it ain't pretty, that's for sure. It starts as a cough and slowly gets worse, 'till ya eventually end up drowning in your own lungs, it gets real ugly... with a whole lotta' blood." All three of us shudder at the thought. Kenny senses my fear and quickly adds "Don't worry though, the fact that you have these strange new green markings is a real good omen, it means that Nyx is watchin' out for ya."

I was expecting the lounge area of our dorm to resemble a dungeon or something, dark and dingy with cobwebs and dust everywhere, what I saw was completely different. It was a modern living room with a small kitchen area added on the right hand side. The walls were a plain white colour and there was a midnight blue coloured carpet at my feet. A similar coloured, leather couch and matching chairs set were placed in front of a huge flat screen TV, I decided I was gonna like this room a lot.

Then a familiar blue chullo hat caught my eyes and I halted in my tracks causing Stan and Kenny to shoot confused glances at me. The fledgling that belonged to this hat was curled up in a chair, frantically texting on his touch screen phone, he looked slightly worried. "Craig?... Craig Tucker?... Is that you?" I asked.

His head shot up and the warm brown eyes that I really missed seeing over the past few weeks met mine. Craig was my only real friend at North Park High, that is until he 'went missing' a couple of weeks ago. I could see charcole black hair poking out from the front of his hat. His skin was noticably paler and -just like Kenny- the chalky skin tone didn't really suit him that well, then again maybe that's just because I wasn't used to it. Sure enough a thick blue crescent moon rested above and between his eyes, highlighting his features in a way that made them look flawless. He was wearing black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt that matched his beloved hat and a casually unbuttoned black waist coat, which had the third former logo on it.

He stood slowly without moving his eyes away from mine, neither of us blinked as he walked towards me, probably out of fear that we were seeing things. "Hey Kyle" he said not bothering with the vampire greeting and just grabbing me in a bear hug, I hugged back and once we stepped away from eachother he said "You have no idea how good it is to see a familiar face!"

"Same here" I replied.

"By the way dude, those markings are fucking awesome!" Ah Craig, he had such a colourfull vocubulary and such a way with gestures, always swearing and flipping people off without a second thought.

"Your mom told everyone that you were missing... the police declared you officially dead" I informed him.

He just smiled lopsidedly "Yeah, well I guess you could say that my parents weren't too happy with my change in species."

I laughed slightly "My mom didn't really take the news well either."

He chuckled and shook his head "No kidding! I'm surprised you actually made it here without her murdering you."

Stan cut in "Do you two know eachother?"

Kenny rolled his eyes "Well duh! Do they sound like two people who never met before?"

Craig answered Stans totally dumb question "We're best friends." He turned back to talk to me again "Oh that totally reminds me Kyle, you have to meet my other best friend and room mate Twe-" He cut off and the worried look from before crept back onto his face "SHIT! I forgot! Have either of you seen Tweek? I haven't seen him since history class."

"Nope" Kenny answered.

"Sorry dude" Stan added.

Just then a blonde fledgling busrt into the room, tears were streaming down his face, he tried to run straight past us but Craig caught hold of his arm. His eyes opened suddenly, they were an intriguing pale, mint green colour and looked full of panic. The paleness of his skin suited him perfectly as he shook like a leaf and twitched nervously. His hair was blonde but it was a slighly lighter blonde than Kenny's, it was messy in a wild and uncontrolable way, which added to his unusual look. He wore light blue jeans and a black shirt that wasn't buttoned up properly, most probably due to all of the shaking, his shirt carried the third former insignia just like all of the other fledglings' clothes. Also, like all the other fledglings he had the crescent moon tattoo. All in all I would describe him as... unique.

"Tweekers! Are you ok? What happened?" I felt a pang of jealousy when I actually heared concern in Craig's voice for the first time and it wasn't directed at me. Craig never gave me a nickname.

"He...I...It... I didn't... GAH! THE PRESSURE!" Tweek stammered, I instantly felt concerned for the guy.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened." Craig demanded, each word sounding more frustrated than the last.

"IT HURTS!" He cried, clutching his arm.

"Show me!" Craig ordered.

Tweek slowly rolled up his sleeve, causing all of us to gasp. All the way up his arm were singed patches of skin, they were a dark, rusty brown colour and whsips of steam were rising from them. "Who would do something like that?" I wondered out loud.

"It was -ngh- my fault!" Tweek answered.

Craig scowled "No it fucking wasn't Tweek! Just tell me what happened!"

Fresh tears streamed down the blonde's cheeks "It was P-professer Cartman."

Kenny's eyes widdened "The history teacher?" Tweek nodded. "How the heck did he do that?"

Tweek shuddered at the memory "H-he got out a UV lamp and -gah- held parts of my arm under a magnifying glass until I got the answers to his history quiz right."

"That's wrong dude! That's seriously wrong!" Stan commented.

"Can't you do anything about it?" I asked.

"No" Craig replied "The head teacher never believes us, we've tried to get him fired before but he jus-"

"You mean he's done other stuff like this?" I interrupted.

"Yeah" everyone else chorused as if it was nothing new to them.

Craig sighed and turned back to inspect Tweeks burns "C'mon let's get you to the hospital wing" he says leading the trembling blonde out of the room. I felt hollow, as if I'd lost a limb or something, it was perfectly clear that Craig had found a new best friend. Eventhough Tweek seemed like a friendly person, I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy when I saw the way Craig actually showed emotion around him, instead of being impassive like he was around everyone else. I could see as clear as day that Craig and Tweek were extremely close, and as a result of that I felt my own bond with Craig weaken slightly. It hurt deeply, Craig and I had been friends since we were about three years old and we had known everything about eachother, now he just seemed to be a familiar stranger.

Kenny's voice pulled me out of my thoughts "Hey" he said softly, wiping away tears I didn't even know were falling. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't realized that Stan had left and Kenny was the only other person in the room. "You two were real close huh?"

"Yep" I sobbed.

"And now you're feelin' sad 'cause he has a new friend?"

"Yep" I whimpered.

"Well then maybe you just need to find a new best friend too." Kenny took me completely by surprise, pulling me in to a tight, desperate hug, which I returned happily. We were exactly the same, loners with lots of aquaintances but no one who was really that close to us, we were always supposed to find eachother. We broke the hug and he grinned, then his eyes widdened slightly "Oh shoot! We gotta' go or we'll be late!"

"Late for what?" I inquired.

"Dinner of course" Kenny replied. "Now come on greeny we gotta get you your uniform."

"Dinner?" I mumbled to myself nervously.

Please don't let that involve blood!


	6. Lunch Hall cliques

**A/N: This is quite a long chapter compared to the others but I felt like I should introduce the rest of the group. Sorry if I don't update guikly enough, it's just that I have to go to the library to do it because my computer blocks this site for some bizzare reason. It's so annoying, I can't even go on you tube on my computer! Fair play though I gotta admit that I didn't think it would last this long, it's ancient, it's basically sat in the corner going "I'm dying!" lol.**

I didn't actually go into my new room, I wanted to be able to look at it properly when I saw it for the first time, so I just waited for Kenny outside. "Here ya go" he said handing me a stylish black sweater with the third former insignia on it. I pulled the sweater on over my head. I was wearing green, skinny jeans with it, well at least I was keeping up with my new colour scheme.

As we walked into the dinner hall I instantly spotted a large round table in the centre, it was pilled with food and a crystal goblet of what looked suspiciously like red wine sat in the middle, Kenny saw me staring at it. "It's a symbolic offering for the goddess Nyx" he explained. There were heavy wooden picnic tables that had matching benches with padded seats and backs. Each table sat about six kids. This room had a warn and friendly atmosphere. Most of the tables were already filled with teenagers chatting, laughing and eating. A few people looked up when I walked into the room but I was determined not to let the gawking bother me, I held my head high as I nervously approached the food.

However my eyes widened as an unexpected sight met my eyes "Dude! Pasta and garlic bread?"

"Your face!" Kenny laughed and nudged me playfully with his elbow "What were you expecting a row of humans to choose from or something? Fledglings only need blood when they're weak or hurt, but between you and me I was worried when I first came here that they'd have us all drinking from humans for dinner as well."

"But... garlic bread? Isn't garlic like, poisonous to vampires?" I asked casually as I pilled spaghetti onto my plate, man I was hungry.

"No, that's just a load of bullshit made up by Christians and Jews, I think it's supposed to reassure people that there's a way of scaring us away or something" The blonde explained.

"So the whole wooden stake thing?" I asked.

Kenny shrugged "If you stabbed a normal person in the heart with a wooden stake would it kill them?"

"Good point" I agreed.

We carried our plates over to an empty table and sat down with them "So the sunlight thing is half true, the drinking blood thing is true but the rest isn't?" I question.

"Well, we are stronger, faster and much better looking than humans as well" Kenny grins widely, revealing his perfect, pearly teeth again.

"Ok so what about imprints? I heard of them when we studied vampires in Biology but I don't really know what they are."

Kenny's grin widened even more, if that was possible "That's a kinda' awkward topic for two guys to discuss over dinner but since we both know what teams we play for I'll answer your question anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I said with a mouthful of pasta.

Kenny giggled playfully "You're such a goofball at times, ya know that? Please I bet you was struggling not to pounce on Stan from the moment you laid eyes on him. It's completely obvious. And me... well, lets just say there's a cute little blonde with my name all over him."

I gasped "Tweek?"

Kenny almost spit out the half chewed lump of garlic bread in his mouth "No! You haven't met him yet. Anyway... Imprints, let's see...um... vampires don't usually drink directly from a human, they get blood bags for free from the local blood banks, blood banks are these places where humans go to donate their blood to us. Anyways in the rare cases where a human... or sometimes even another vamp allows a vampire to drink from them it's either because they desperately need it for survival or..."

"Or?" I pushed him to answer.

He leaned closer to me "...Or they do it for... pleasure" he whispered causing a deep blush to settle on both of our faces.

"R-really?" I stammered awkwardly, embarrassed for even asking.

"Yeah and basically if you take a certain amount of blood from this person or vamp you become imprinted with them. It's like a really deep, really strong bond. You can feel each others emotions and even call the other person to you or hear their thoughts if the imprint becomes strong enough. It's like your souls become linked together."

"Well, that's interesting."

"Yep."

"Can you like... how do I put it... break? An imprint?" I asked.

Kenny nodded "I heard it's real difficult but there are three ways to break an imprint. First, the easiest way to break an imprint is to put physical distance between you and the vamp or human you imprinted with, the imprint should break within a year."

"That's a long time" I commented.

"Yeah, the other ways are quicker but more extreme. Secondly you could imprint with another vampire, this is ok for the vampire who's breaking the imprint, but emotionally hurts the other person involved. Finally, if either of them get severely hurt or killed the imprint is broken but both suffer intense pain."

"So basically once your involved in an imprint you can't get out of it without causing harm to the other person in one way or another?" I questioned to make sure I got it right.

"Pretty much yeah" Kenny confirmed.

"Then why do vamps put themselves through that?"

"Duh!" Kenny answered. "Why do humans give their hearts and souls to others when there's a chance they'll get hurt? Love silly! Heart stopping, breath taking, butterflies in stomach L-O-V-E."

"Wow, that was quite deep!" I commented.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not capable of being smart?" he smirked.

Tweek and Craig suddenly joined us, Tweek sat next to me and Craig sat next to Kenny, opposite Tweek. "Hey guys" Craig greeted.

"Hi" we both replied.

"How's your arm?" I asked.

"It's a l-lot better now -gah- thanks. Kyle Brofloski right?" Tweek says in what I'm guessing is the calmest voice possible for him.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Hi, I-I'm Tweek Tweak" he introduced himself.

My eyes widened "You mean Tweak as in-"

"Yeah, his parents own the Tweak and co. coffee company" Craig answers.

Craig seemed decidedly mellow now that Tweek had calmed down, Kenny's voice echoed in my head _**'It's like a really deep, really strong bond. You can feel each others emotions.' **_Nah, of course not! Tweek and Craig are not imprinted... are they? I looked across at Tweek, then Craig, their movements mirrored each other perfectly, apart from the blonde's shaking. They both sat hunched over their dinner, resting their chins in their right hands as they ate, once again I heard Kenny's voice explaining _**'It's like your souls become linked together.'**_ No they... they can't be imprinted, it's not possible, Craig isn't gay... Is he? If he is then how come he never mentioned it to me? I thought we told each other everything.

I was dragged out of my thoughts -seriously, I need to stop all this daydreaming... or is it nightdreaming... but that's just called dreaming isn't it? I'm going off subject again...Damn it!- when Stan sat down next to me. "Hey dude" He greeted.

"Hey Stan" I replied. Another blonde fledgling sat next to Kenny, why were there so many blondes at this school? "This is my room mate Butters" he gestured at the blonde sat next to Kenny.

Now this fledgling wasn't just blonde, his hair was in an effortlessly stylish, platinum blonde, almost white heap on top of his head. He had sparkling, turquoise, almond shaped eyes that were almost as intense as Kenny's piercing, ocean coloured orbs. However Butters' orbs of bluish-green were slightly softer and glimmered with what I can only describe as a child-like sense of joy and innocence. His pale skin tone was just right for him and his tattoo only seemed to brighten his features even more, if that was possible. He was wearing light green trousers and a plain, black, zipped up jacket which sported the third former logo.

"Hi I'm Kyle" I said reaching across to grab his forearm in a vamp greeting, I pulled my arm back away and looked up to realise that he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"So it's true, you are different" he squeaked in child-like amazement. I turned to look at Stan who shot me an apologetic glance. "S-sorry, I was staring wasn't I?" he said once again sounding and looking naive as he rubbed his knuckles in a nervous gesture.

"It's ok... Butters is it?" I answered.

"Yeah, well, my real name is Leopold Stotch but for some reason everyone calls me Butters" he replied, smiling cutely.

Kenny reached over and ruffled his hair "I don't call you Butters, I call you Leo" he grinned. I raised an eyebrow at my room mate, who nodded with a slight blush in return, so this is the fledgling he has a crush on.

"Ugh" Stan groaned, causing everyone to look in his direction "Here come the hags from hell!" A large group of girls, who all looked like supermodels strutted into the room, claiming the table closest to the centre.

"Of course the Dark Daughters all sit together" Craig sighed, rolling his eyes.

"The Dark Daughters?" I questioned, tilting my head in confusion.

"They're like the cheerleaders and valedictorians rolled into one" Stan explained. "See that blonde girl there..." he said, pointing at a tall skinny fledgling with curly blonde ringlets and brown eyes, I nodded "...well that's Bebe Stephens, the leader and high priestess in training. Don't be fooled, she may seem sweet but trust me she's definitely got a dark side. She's like the queen bee and those other girls are just her little workers. That girl over there..." he said, pointing at a short petite girl sat at a different table, who had long, straight, black hair and dark purplish eyes and would probably look really pretty if it weren't for the baggy clothes she was hiding in and kind of nerdy glasses that covered her face. "...She used to be her best friend."

"No way!" I exclaimed "What happened?"

Stan shrugged whilst swallowing a mouthful of pasta "Bebe didn't need her once she became popular, so she just disposed of her."

"That's terrible" I commented.

"That's High School, even fledglings have their cliques" he explained, everyone else at the table had now started their own conversations by now.

We finished eating and Stan stood up, nearly everyone had left the lunch hall by now. "I'll show you what I mean, follow me." I told Kenny I was leaving, he didn't seem to mind, he was to busy talking to Butters. Then I started walking with Stan, we left the lunch hall and walked towards this huge building. When I saw the sign saying 'Library' my eyes lit up with joy, wow I'm such a nerd.

Stan turned to look at me "So you got your loners, who like to read books in here all the time because they're too scared to make friends..." he turned to a group of fledglings that were sat at the same table but spaced out so that they didn't really look like friends "...Hi guys" he said, attempting to be friendly.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" They chorused.

"I don't get it" I whispered to him "They're loners but they like to hang out together?"

"No one really understands it" he says leading me into another room "So we just don't question it."

We were in the computer room next "This place is the home of two cliques. The trouble makers..." he pointed to a group of guys who were staring wide eyed at their computer screens, I swear I heard one of them say 'Damn would you check out the tits on that bitch!'. "...and the fan fiction writers." The other group was made up of boys and girls who all looked completely different but weirdly made sense as friends. They were talking about whether 'Edward would actually say that' and 'would Bella really fall for him that fast?'.

Seriously? I mean they're the coolest type of vampire ever and all they wanted to do was sparkle? Ok it would be a lot more convenient to sparkle than faint and maybe even die in the sun... but we get awesome tattoos!

...

"So how many cliques are there all together?" I said as we strolled back to the dorms. He had already shown me the Goths, the theatre performers, the wannabe gangsters, the artists, the fashionistas and a few I can't remember, there's just too many of them.

"Too many to count" he said, we were stood quite close as we walked but it felt natural, it wasn't awkward.

"It's a shame that they feel the need to label themselves like that."

"I know" he shrugged "but what can you do about it?"

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as his hand brushed against mine, at first I thought it was accidental, then I felt his fingers curled against mine so that we were holding hands. I tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering restlessly against my stomach "I ...um...what...what group are we then?" smooth Kyle, real smooth "I mean you, me, Kenny, Butters, Tweek and Craig."

"I don't know" he answered as if everything was completely normal. "I never really thought about it to be honest."

I wanted to scream at him 'Are you aware of the fact that you're holding my hand right now without warning or explanation?' but I didn't want to ruin the moment "I think we're kind of unusual."

Stan smirks at me as we stop in front of mine and Kenny's room, he still wouldn't let go of my hand "Are you trying to call me a freak or something?"

"No I just don't really think any of us have a specific category to fall into." He wouldn't stop staring at me, it was starting to feel a bit weird. Suddenly I remembered something Kenny said earlier when I was in the hospital bed _**'Stan was right, you do have amazing eyes.' **_"You told Kenny I have amazing eyes?" I blurted out.

"Yeah…" he admits, smiling and blushing slightly "…yeah I did." Then he did something that I will remember for the rest of my life. He put his hand behind my neck, leaned closer to me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, directly on my crescent moon tattoo. I closed my eyes and my heart beat raced against my chest as I savoured the moment.

I expected to see his sapphire eyes staring into my emerald ones when I re-opened them. However to my surprise -and slight disappointment- he was gone, I was stood by myself in an empty corridor.

At first I was wondering why, but then I realised it was dawn, and for some insane reason there was a huge window without curtains running along the length of the dorm -probably to let light in at night- so I guess he had to get back to his room before the sun rose. If you looked up the definition for bad timing in the dictionary this little story would probably be written there. I hated the stupid sun for ruining that almost perfect moment!

Oh well, I was still feeling on top of the world. I was kissed by a super hot vampire! Who wouldn't be happy about that?

**A/N: Yeah, I went a bit 'Mean Girls' with the whole Dark Daughters and cliques thing, I don't know what posessed me to do that. **


	7. No use crying over spilt milk

**A/N: Look at me go! Two chapters today! Bebe's bitchiness really comes out in this chapter so enjoy.**

When I stepped into mine and Kenny's room I expected him to be fast asleep, I did not expect to see him listening to his ipod and dancing around in orange PJs with his back turned to me, singing 'Teeth' by Lady Ga Ga. "Got no direction -no direction, Just got my vamp -got my vamp, Take a bite of my bad girl meat..." he spun around, still not seeing me yet "... Show me ya tee-" His eyes widened when he saw me stood in the doorway and he ripped his ipod headphones out, throwing them on his bed.

There was a two second silence before I burst out laughing "Dude! Do you have a thing for Lady Ga Ga or something?" I teased. To my surprise he nodded and stepped aside to reveal a massive, signed Lady Ga Ga poster on the wall above his bed. My jaw dropped "Wow!" well that was unexpected. "I thought you were gay."

"I am" Kenny said. "But Lady Ga Ga is an absolute force! She's just sheer awesomeness! I love her music! Did you know she's a vamp?"

"No way!" I gasped.

"Yeah she covers her mark" he replied as if it was totally obvious.  
"But why?" I asked curiously.

"Humans wouldn't buy her music if they knew she was a vamp" Kenny sighed. "It's a real shame, I bet her mark is stunning."

I slowly looked around the room taking in my surroundings. My bed was on the left side of the room and I was surprised to see that all of my stuff was there, everything from my old room: my books, my alarm clock, my phone, my laptop... just everything. I noticed a pot of concealer on my bedside table, walking over to it I picked the pot up, turned to Kenny and shot him a confused look. "Concealer?"

Kenny, who was now sat on his bed texting on his cell phone looked up at me and nodded "If we want to go out in public we have to cover up our tattoos" he explained. Then his eyes widened "Oh I totally forgot!" Then he started rumaging around in the draw of his bedside table and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This..." he said, handing the paper to me "...is your lesson timetable for this year."

I unfolded the page, fully expecting to see something like: How to drink blood 101 or Coffin Maintainace For Beginners or something like that. To my relief the lesons were all kinda cool... until I saw what my first lesson of the day would be. "I got history first" I stated nervously, remembering the blistered and melted skin on Tweek's arm, the history teacher had done that to him.

"Don't worry" Kenny said reassuringly. "As long as you don't disrupt his teaching you'll be fine. What other lessons do you have?"

"Um, second I have Vampire sociology..." I started.

"I have that too!" Kenny cut in beaming widely. "You can sit next to me, I'm usually alone in the class 'cause the others have it 5th but now you're gonna be there, so that's cool."

"Ok " I smiled. "...Then I have a choice between Drama, Culinary Studies or Music."

Kenny nodded "Yeah I chose music because... I kinda wanna be a singer" he blushed "I really love it, but I heard the others are good too. So which one are you gonna choose?"

I thought about it for a second "I think I'd like to try acting so I'm gonna pick Drama."

"That's cool" Kenny said. "Who knows, you might end up being a famous actor like Johny Depp, he's a vamp too y'know."

"Maybe" I replied. "Then I have Archery and after lunch I have English and Horticultural Studies."

"I have Archery and Horicultural Studies too, but I have Fencing when you're in English" Kenny stated.

"Fencing?" I inquired.

"Yeah it's really cool, you get to kick ass. I love wiping the smile of Bebe Stephens' face, she thinks she's good at it but she's rubbish. One time we had to call in the paramedics 'cause she wouldn't stop screaming but it turned out she'd just broken a nail." We both laughed, then Kenny let out a loud yawn "Well, I think it's time we got some sleep" he said, we both climbed into our beds and he switched off the lamp on his bedside table. "Oh, I just think I should warn you, Tweek has nightmares."

Why would I need to know that?

...

It turns out I did need to know that. I only slept for one hour last night, every three minutes I heard a cry of "AHH! NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" or "GAH! THEY STOLE MY CAT!" or "THIS ISN'T THE COFFEE I ORDERED!" and many others. His room is two doors away from us! I wonder how Craig manages to sleep when he's in the same room as the paranoid blonde, I'd have to ask him later.

Not that I could have got any sleep anyway, for some reason I felt restless, like I had way too much energy to sleep. Weirdly I still didn't feel tired, I felt like I have enough energy to run three marathons and still be wide awake. I put down the book I was reading, which ironically happend to be Dracula. Then I got my clothes out of the wardrobe against the wall that was opposite the beds and quietly tiptoed -because Kenny was still asleep- into the en suite. I had a quick shower, got dressed and brushed my teeth. I'm so glad that vapires don't really have fangs, it wouldn't suit me, but our teeth and nails are quite sharp.

I glanced at my reflection, it still mades me gasp everytime I saw the swirling green patterns that cascade down to my jawline. I noticed that I looked exactly how I felt, wide awake. When I walked back into the room Kenny was already up and dressed. "Wow, you look like you had a good nights sleep" he stated.

"It's weird, I feel like I had a good nights sleep, but I only slept for an hour last night" I replied. Kenny paused and looked like he was deep in thought for about two seconds, then he grabbed a note pad and started scribbling something down in it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Principal Victoria said we had to take notes of any differences between you and us blue vamps and report them to her. It looks like green vamps don't need to sleep, well they don't need as much sleep anyway" he answered. I don't need sleep? Cool! Now I have more time to read and do homework!

I know! I know! I'm a dork.

...

So we went to the lunch hall for breakfast, I was happy to see that there was still no blood involved, I was in a world of my own as I poured my cereal and milk into my bowl. I was so busy daydreaming that I didn't see Bebe stood there trying to get my attention until I walked straight into her with a loud thud and we both stumbled backwards onto the floor. On closer inspection I realised that I was fine and there wasn't any food on me, which could only mean that when I looked across...

Yep, there was Bebe, sat on the floor trying to fight back... I couldn't tell whether it was tears or a vicious scream of anger, from what I'd heared about her it was probably the latter. Cornflakes were tangled up in her hair and stuck to her clothes, she was drenched in milk and orange juice and some of it was dripping off her fringe and nose, her face was bright red and she had started to hyperventilate.

I looked across at her friends, they were all wearing wide eyed expressions of shock and horror. Then I glanced at my friends, Stan, Butters and Tweek were looking at me as if to say 'Run while you still can!'. Whereas Kenny and Craig were laughing so hard that Kenny was choking a little on his toast and Craig's orange juice had just come out of his nose, which can't be a pleasant experience considering how acidic orange juice is.

I leaped up off the floor and held out my hand to help her up "I'm so sorry I didn't see yo-"

"It's fine" she growled, rejecting my help and getting up by herself. "These weren't my best clothes anywa-" There was a loud snap and Bebe suddenly shrunk a little in height. The hyperventilating picked up again "THOSE... WERE... MY... FAVOURITE... SHOES!" she said through gritted teeth, trying -and failing- to keep calm. She grabbed hold of my arm, digging her nails in to the point where they were almost breaking the skin, and hobbled out into the corridor dragging me behind her.

She slammed my back into the wall and pressed her hand down against my chest so that I couldn't move "What the fuck is your problem!" she snapped.

"My problem? What's your problem? I told you I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I answered.

I could almost see flames of anger spark up in her dark brown eyes "Look! I don't like you! But everyone seems to think you're cool just because you got 'special new markings'" she said in a mocking voice.

"What's your point?" I questioned, I was majorly confused as to where she was going with this.

"I'm the popular one around here!" she snarled. "I don't plan on giving up that title anytime soon, so just go back to your little group of loser nobodies and quit calling attention to yourself. Understand?" I nodded. "Good" she said then sauntered off down the hall.

Whoa! The others were right, she does have a dark side.

**A/N: That Lady Ga Ga song is one of the songs that inspired me whilst writing this fic. If you haven't heard it you should check it out it's called 'Teeth'. I was listening to it the other day and my twin -even though she's three years younger than me we are extremely similar, so everyone calls us twins- sister walks in and says "Hey, this song is about vampires!" and I was like "Well no Lid, she just said 'got my vamp' because it's about werewolves." sarcastically of course. Then Lydia replied as she usually did, by flicking a v at me and saying "Shut up!" Yeah, great come back sis. I'm sorry I'm rambling on but I just thought I'd share my insane familly with you.**


	8. The infamous Professor Cartman

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this, I will try to update sooner in future.**

"Is he usually this late?" I asked Craig and Tweek who were sat next to me, after that disater at breakfast the others got me a replacement for the food that was stuck to Bebe and the floor, then we went straight to class. My first lessong of the day was history with a teacher called Professor Cartman, the same professor that purposely burnt Tweeks arm for getting an answer wrong in class, I could already tell that I was going to hate him. I mean for a start what kind of teacher is thirty minutes late for his lesson?

"Sometimes" Craig shrugged. "He usually just turns up when he feels like it."

"D-DON'T LET HIM GET ME CRAIG! HE'S GONNA HURT ME AGAIN!" Tweek shivered.

Craig's bored expression instantly dissolved into one of concern "Hey, shhhh. Calm down Tweek" he said resting a comforting hand on Tweek's shoulder "Stop getting yourself so worked up, he might not even bother to turn up today."

I ignored the familiar jealous feeling and concentrated on the anger I felt at this injustice "Why doesn't anyone do anything to stop him?"

Craig snorted as if it was the dullest question ever "If you think someone needs to do something then go ahead! If anyone here has the temper to have a go at him it's you!"

I was slightly taken aback "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, no offence Kyle but when you get angry, you get angry! You had like, the worst temper in the school at North Park High, you're always arguing. So if you think it's wrong... tell him yourself."

I was beginning to get frustrated with the attitude Craig had towards me lately "Fine! I will!"

Ten minutes before the end of the lesson, the teacher finally decides to show up. A vamp with a bulbous stomach waddled into the room. It was unusual for vampires to be overweight, they had to keep healthy in order to live a long life, but this man was almost obese. He had thick light brown hair and dark brown eyes with hints of red in them, the glare of those eyes caused fledglings to squirm in their seats, it didn't scare me though because I knew that this vamp was nothing but a low life bully. He seemed to have a permanent sneer etched into his features, making him appear even more ugly.

Finally his markings were saphire coloured -obviously- jagged, zig-zaging patters that interweaved as they traveled down his face to rest at his jawline,on either side of his face at the ends of these paterns there were tiny Nazi swastika symbols ... figures.

"Right, your homework for tonight is to write a thousand word essay on a truly inspiring vampire who was my best friend up until his unfortunate death." He pulled a framed picture out of his brief case and presented it to the class, when I finally managed to catch a glimpse of the photo my first thought was: Is this some kind of sick joke? There, in the picture, was Professor Cartman with his arm slung around -I'm not even kidding right now- Adolf Hitler's shoulders in a chummy way. I sat there with a look of what I can only describe as pure confusion on my face as the teacher wiped a tear from his eye "He was a brilliant vamp kids, he did great things for this planet"

That was it, I had to say something "Excuse me but he tried to exterminate the Jews."

"You're point being?" he retorted.

Then I lost it "Hundreds and thousands of people died because of him. That's not great, that's horrifically unjust." Every fledgling in the room was now gawking at me and Tweek's twitching had increased to the point were his desk was shaking as he gripped it to try and calm down.

The teacher's eyes narrowed as he glared at me "Ah so you're this 'green fledgling' that everyone's been talking about. No offence but aren't you a little biased having been a filthy Jew in the past yourself."

For some reason I felt anger boiling inside me I clenched my fists and snapped "I may have been a Jew but at least I don't have a stomach the size of a planet!" Everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"What did you just call me!" he said through gritted teeth.

"You heard me. I called you fat."

"THAT'S IT" he bellowed, causing his double chins to wobble, obviously I had hit a nerve. "I GONNA SHOW YOU, ALL OF YOU, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!" He grabbed my arm and strapped it to the desk "HOW DO YOU LIKE YOU'RE SULIGHT?" he yelled placing the same UV lamp that he'd used to burn Tweek on the desk. Tweek cringed and whimpered in his seat as the light was switched on and a magnifying glass was placed under it.

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the burning sensation but... nothing? I opened my eyes again in confusion to see that my arm was still underneath the light but it was completely fine "I'm no expert... but isn't that supposed to burn?" I asked in surprise. I was answered with the utterly confused look on Professor Cartman's face. "Right" I said freeing my arm and walking over to Tweek's desk. "C'mon Tweek, Craig we're doing something you should have done ages ago." I grabbed Tweek's still shaking arm and lead them both out of there.

"What the fuck are you doing Broflovski? I told you we tried to report him, it doesn't work." Craig argued as we walked through the hall towards Principal Victoria's classroom.

"I'm not reporting him" I replied.

"Then what are you doing?" he repeated.

"You'll see" I answered leading them into the room and strolling right up to Principal Victoria's desk. "Principal Victoria?" I said, getting her attention. "We need to transfer from history."

I was expecting her to argue or at least ask for a reason but instead she just smiled kindly and said "Ok a little unorthodox but we let our fledglings choose their own paths here at the House of Night. So would you rather do art or spanish?"

"I think art is our best option because Tweek probably couldn't cope with the pressure of learning a new language" I stated. "Is art ok with you guys?" Tweek nodded but Craig was just looking at his feet. "Craig?" Craig's head snapped up and I gasped.

His eyes were dull and seemed completely lifeless as he said "I want to stay in history." He sounded like a zombie, I mean his voice was usually emotionless but this went beyond that. It freaked me out slightly.

"Very well then" Principal Victoria said. I was about to question Craig's decision when the bell rang and I had to take a seat as the others left.

What the hell is up with Craig lately?


	9. Snowflake

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it.**

Vamp sociology was cool, we learnt about an ancient tribe of vampires, I'm looking forward to writing the report that Victoria set us as homework.

Then I had drama with Professor Monroe -turns out she changed her name when she became a vampire. She had short blonde hair, sparkling green eyes and her mark was in the shape of a mask. As I walked into the room I spotted an empty seat at the front and sat in it but froze when the fledgling next to me said "Are you stalking me Kyle?" I turned to see Stan smirking at me from the chair to the left of mine.

"I could ask you the same question, I mean you're the one who turned up at my school, you climbed in through my window and if I remember correctly you were the one who kissed me last night" I replied with a grin.

"Touché" he said turning a slight shade of pink "It's just a shame the sun had to come out and interupt us."

"Why?" I asked. "Do you think something else would have happened?"

"Maybe" Stan answered with a grin. I was about to say 'I doubt it, Kenny was in the room dancing to Lady Ga Ga songs' but I decided not to embarrass my new best friend by outing him as an obsessive Lady Ga Ga fan.

Then the teacher spoke up "Alright class, this week you will be working on a duologue, you can pick a scene from one of the books at the back or choose your own scene. You will be performing these pieces in front of the class on Friday" she chimed in a musical voice.

"Wanna be partners?" I asked Stan.

"Heck yeah" he replied.

"I was talking about the scene" I said in an unamused voice.

"Me too" Stan laughed. "So what are we gonna do?"

I didn't have to answer though because Professor Monroe sauntered over to our desks and said "Kyle, since you're new to drama here I want you to work with Stan, he's the best actor in this class. I've picked a scene for you already from here" she said placing the Twilight book on my desk "I think it's kind of fitting since you're both almost vampires." Then she left to go talk to the other groups. We sat there staring at the book for a few seconds before Stan picked it up and opened the page where the bookmark had been placed.

"It's the scene where Bella confronts Edward" he explained. "Dibs on Edward!"

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I want to keep as true to life as possible, so you're the character who's desperately in love with the sexy vampire" he grinned.

"Hows that true to life? You're the one who's desperately in love with me" I argued.

"From what Kenny tells me that's not true." Damn it! Kenny is crap at keeping secrets!

"From what he tells me it is" I retort, earning a blush from Stan.

"Yeah well you're the clumbsy one, you're the one who spilled cereal all over Bebe this morning, therefore you have more in common with Bella" he stated.

"Ok I may be clumbsy but you're the one who acts more like a chick, gossiping about cliques like you're on mean girls or something and commenting on my eyes" I retorted. "Do I have pretty eyes Stan?" I teased, purposely fluttering my eyelashes.

"Yeah you do..." he replied "...but I already called dibs fair and square. Besides I'm taller than you."

"How does that have anything to do with it?"...That's basically how drama went, we didn't manage to rehearse because we were to busy arguing over who would be Bella, in the end I lost.

Then there was archery, when we walked onto the sports pitch our teacher was stood in front of a row of targets, it was a class of eight. Me, Stan, Kenny and Butters were stood watching as Professor Arrow went through the safety precautions. Professor Arrow was a tall male vampire with thick, dark hair and brown eyes, his markings were two arrows, one on either side of his face. "Ok fledglings you may now choose your target and get practising, I have to go speak to Pricipal Victoria for a second, I'll teach you the techniques next lesson."

We were all stood in a line facing our targets. Kenny picked up a bow and arrow, pulling the arrow back, he spun to face us "So do I just?" He let go of the arrow and Stan and I had to duck to avoid it as it narrowly missed our heads.

"Yeah but aim it at the target next time and try not to take anyones eye out" I scolded.

"Sorry" Kenny blushed.

"Yeah bullseye!" Butters shouted, jumping up and down on the spot and clapping with glee.

"Well done Leo!" Kenny praised him, ruffling his hair and causing him to blush. "Could you help me out please?" Kenny pleaded with a puppy dog pout.

"Sure I can" Butters beamed. "Can you wait a second though? I need to go to the bathroom." Kenny nodded as Butters ran off the field. Then he turned towards us with a triumphant grin, pulled back his arrow and let it go, scoring a perfect, effortless bullseye.

"So all of that was just an act so that Butters would help and you'd have an excuse to flirt with him?" I asked.

"Yep" Kenny answered with a smirk.

"That's so sly dude" Stan commented. "You're an evil genius."

"I know" Kenny said wiggling his eyebrows menacingly.

When Butters returned Kenny picked up where he left off with the totally clueless act. I shook my head and sighed, then I picked up my own bow and arrow, I was about to let it go when an arm lifted my elbow a bit and a hand rested on top of the hand that I was holding the bow with. "You need to keep your arm straight" Stan whispered into my ear and I had to fight back a shudder.

"So now you're an archery expert as well?" I questioned, thanking Nyx that I wasn't facing him, so he couldn't see the crimson hue of my face.

"Yeah" he answered. "Straighten your posture a tiny bit" I did as he said and almost gasped as I felt my back touch his chest. "Now rest your thumb on your mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, use your mouth as an anchor" I touched the edge of my thumb to my mouth, slightly scared that the string was gonna hit me in the face. "Take a deep breath and release the arrow" I complied and the arrow hit the direct centre of the target. I dropped the bow in shock, turned to face Stan and -it's so embarrising to admit this- pratically leapt into his arms.

"I did it! Did you see that? I got a bullseye!" I kinda squealed as I hugged Stan tightly. Then I realised what I was doing and quickly stepped away from him "Uh, I mean, that was cool I guess."

"Now who's acting like a girl?" Stan smirked as we went back to practising.

Lunch and English were pretty uneventfull. Then the last lesson of the day was Horticultural Studies, I had that with Tweek. The teacher's name was Professor Garisson and he was prehistoric -almost a fossil- he had grey hair, green eyes and his marking was in the shape of Ivy vines. We were planting trees today, well they had already grown a bit, we had to remove them from their pots and plant them in the ground.

Tweek was kneeling next to me, he had managed to successfully plant his tree but then something odd happened. He lightly touched one of the leaves and the whole tree withered and died in front of him, he sighed and hung his head in dissapointment, muttering something under his breath.

Then he jumped as a pale, femenine hand rested on his shoulder "It's ok Tweek, it's just me" said a soft voice. I turned to see that girl from the canteen that Stan had pointed out as Bebe's ex-best friend standing behind Tweek, the girl with long, straight raven coloured hair and purplish eyes. She tutted "What are we gonna do with you Tweek?" she said in a motherly voice. The shaky blonde moved so that she could crouch down between us.

"K-Kyle this is -gah- Wendy" Tweek pointed out.

"So you're the green fledgling, I've heard a lot about you Kyle" she stated. Then she placed both of her hands on the ground and mumbled something that sounded like a prayer, suddenly the earth around her hands was glowing a green colour and the tree regrew.

My eyes widened in surprise "Wow how did you do that?"

"I have an affinity for plants and animals" she answered.

"You mean earth?" I asked.

She shook her head "No just plants and animals" she repeated.

"Ok" I answered, pulling my plant out of its pot. The second I placed it in the ground I gasped and jumped backwards.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"N-nothing" I replied, then I slowly put my hands back on the tree as I moved the dirt to cover its roots and felt the same sensation. It was like I could actually feel the energy running through it, that wasn't weird though...right?

I finished planting my tree and turned to see Wendy watching me with an impressed expresion on her face"You're quite good at that" she admitted.

"I had to have a hobbie, this was the only thing I could do to get away from my parents for a while, without them getting angry with me for not telling them where I was" I explained.

"Ah, difficult parents huh?" she asked, I nodded. "I know exactly where you're coming from, heck I bet over half the school went through the same thing. I had really pushy parents, my mom wanted me to be more of a girl. She was always trying to make me wear make-up, skirts and wear contact lenses instead of glasses. They just didn't understand that's not who I am, I'm not interested in material things. I've always been more of a tomboy."

I chuckled slightly "My parents were always putting pressure on me to get good grades. They wanted me to be a rich, successful lawyer or something."

Tweek twitched nervously "M-my parents wanted me to -gah!- take over the coffee company. I can't do that! It's way too much pressure!"

The three of us spent the rest of the lesson bonding over the stupid stuff our parents had done in the past. I have to admit that Wendy and Tweek were pretty cool, it's a shame everyone kind of underestimated them and passed them off as nobodies. I had only been talking to them for an hour and they already felt like family or something.

The bell rang and we started to walk to the dorms together when a black ball of fur whizzed past my face and landed in Wendy's arms. On closer inspection I realised that the 'ball of fur' was actually a cat, which had a completely black fur coat that shined in the moonlight. Wendy cuddled the cat closer to her and giggled "Awww, I missed you too Midnight." Then she turned to face me "Kyle, this is my cat, her name is Midnight." I reached out tentatively and stroked Midnight's fur, it was soft like silk. The cat licked my hand and I laughed. "Huh" Wendy said "She usually doesn't like strangers but she seems to have taken to you quite quickly."

The cat jumped out of Wendy's arms and sprinted of into the distance, Tweek and I started to walk away but stopped and turned when we realised that Wendy was still glued to the spot. "She's coming back" Wendy explained. "She's bringing another cat with her." Sure enough Midnight returned, this time a tiny kitten followed her, I couldn't help but walk towards it.

"Awwwww, it's sooooo cute" I squealed. Damn it! Why do I have to act like such a girl? "Hey there little kitty" I said, reaching out to pet it but before I had a chance to it leapt into my arms. I laughed "Well hello to you too." She was so beautiful, it was a female kitten with amazingly soft, white fur and big green eyes, the same emerald colour that mine were. I lifted her to nuzzle her nose but she meowed and placed a soft paw against my mark. I giggled "Oh, so you've noticed my unusual mark as well have you?" she just tilted her head in confusion.

"Kyle the cat just chose you" Wendy explained.

"What?" I asked, wearing a similar confused look to the kitten in my arms.

"Each fledgling here gets to have a cat but they have to wait for a cat to choose them as their owner. That kitten just chose you as its owner" she clarified.

I adjusted my arms so that I was craddling the kitten "Wait! So you're saying this cat is mine now?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"Seriously? I get a cat? That's so cool! I've never had a pet before, where do I start?" I gushed excitedly.

"You start by giving it a name" Wendy smiled.

"What should I call you?" I asked rhetorically. I looked down at her, I loved how white her fur was, it reminded me of fresh snow... that's it! I lifted the cat to my eye level again "How about snowflake, do you like that name?" I gasped a little when the cat actually nodded at me, then I chuckled "You're a clever little kitten aren't you?" I asked, the kitten nodded again.

Alright then, Snowflake it is.


	10. Cats!

**A/N: I thought the cat part in the last chapter was really cute. So this is a fun little chapter I decided to write.**

When I got back to the dorm with Snowflake still in my arms I found Kenny lounging around on the couch by himself, he didn't know that Tweek and I were there... and he was obviously listening to his music again because I could hear him singing: "...When the cats come out, the vamps come out to play.."

Oh my goddess! Does he only listen to songs that are stereotypically about vampires? I mean he may as well just tattoo the words 'I am a vampire fledgling' across his forehead! But then again he has the crescent moon marking so I guess he doesn't really have to.

I crept up behind him and ripped his headphones out, he turned to face me with a look of annoyance but then it was replaced with the kind of look girls get when they see a pair of cute shoes in a sale. "OMG! You got a cat! She's so damn cute! Can I hold her?" he asked, using the same puppy dog eyes that he used to get Butters to help him earlier. I got to hand it to him, his eyes are completely mystical looking with that peircing shade of light blue, unfortunately he obviously knows this and uses it to his full advantage.

"Ok" I agreed, reluctantly handing Snowflake over to him. "But be carefull, she's only a kitten."

"Don't worry, I'm good with cats" he reassured me. Snowflake seemed to take an instant liking to him, snuggling against his arms "You're gorgeous aren't you?" he giggled as he smoothed her fur. I smiled at the motherly behaviour Kenny was displaying, this was a far cry from the crafty, flirtatious, irresponsible Kenny that I usually saw. He turned to look at me "What's her name?"

"Her name is Snowflake" I replied.

"That's just too adorable for words!" Kenny squealed, at least I'm not the only one who had a girly reaction to her. He held her infront of him so that he could get a better look at her. His grin widend even more, if that's possible "Dude, she has your eyes."

"That's what I -gah!- thought" Tweek spoke up, standing beside me.

"Oh hey Tweek, I didn't see you there" Kenny greeted. "Where's your cat?"

"You have a cat?" I asked.

"Y-yeah" Tweek replied.

"Tweek and Craig both have cats, they have siamese cats" Kenny explained "Oh and get this, their cats are twins."

"Siamese cat twins?" I questioned.

"Yeah" Tweek answered.

Kenny continued "Tweek's one is called Jerry and Craig's is... omg I always forget this..."

"Tom" Tweek interupted. "Craig named his cat Tom and I named mine Jerry, because he's obsessed with that cartoon, Tom and Jerry."

"I know" I pointed out. "He used to watch it all the time."

"He still does" Tweek said.

"Does anyone else have cats?" I asked as Kenny handed Snowflake back to me. Before any one could answer a skinny cat with sandy coloured fur litterally hoped into the room, it bounced over to the bookshelf and climbed up it, taking a comfortable seat on top of it. "Does that cat think it's a kangaroo or something?" Once again, no one had a chance to answer me because a soaking wet Butters stumbled into the room whilst trying to wipe soap bubbles out of his eyes and hair.

He ran over to the bookshelf, put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently. When I took a second look at his cat I realised that it oddly resembled Kenny, it had the same light blue coloured eyes, the same sandy blonde coloured hair and the same carefree attitude. Butters huffed "Now Bunny, I know you don't like water but you have to have a bath, otherwise you are going to be a stinky kitty!" The cat just shot him a bored look.

My first thought was that I could see how the cat got his name with the hopping thing and all, then it dawned on me that his name was actually Kenny and Butters' names mixed together, I wondered if Kenny knew. Judging by the smirk on his face I'm guessing that he did. "Bunny, I'm giving you five seconds to get down here or I'm getting Stan. Five... four... thre-" Bunny lept down into Butters' arms "That's better." The cat licked his owners face and gave him a sad eyed look, exactly like the one Kenny does, ok this is getting bizzare. "Now don't go giving me that look mister" Butters waggled his finger at Bunny "You know you've done wrong!" Bunny kept the sad look on his face, Butters' glare dissolved into a warm smile "Awwww, I can't stay mad at you, you're just too cute" he giggled nuzling his cats cheek.

"You're too soft on that cat Butters." We all turned to see Stan entering the room, a tabby cat with gingerish coloured fur and dark blue eyes sat comfortably across his shoulders. "He's just going to keep acting out if you let him get away with it."

"I-I know..." Butters admited "...but I can't help it. He knows exactly how to make me forgive him."

"Kenny, he's your cat too" Stan pointed out. "Can't you take over bath duties once in a while?"

I shot a confused look at Kenny "Bunny chose both me and Leo" the blonde explained. Oh, so that's how he got his name. "Stan the last time I tried to bathe that cat I ended up in the hospital wing with a massive gash down the side of my face from where he scramed me. Leo is the only person he won't hurt."

"Butters, just go give Bunny a bath before he runs away again" Stan sighed

"O-ok" Butters answered, he left the room holding his and Kenny's cat tightly.

Before I could ask Stan about his cat, Snowflake jumped out of my arms and walked across to greet him. Then Stan's cat did the same thing, strolling across the room to sit at my feet, I put my arms out and she jumped into them. "Hey there" I said stroking the cat. "You're friendly aren't you?" I looked at my own kitten for a second, Snowflake was now resting in Stan's arms, leaning against him contentedly "I think your daddy has made a new friend" I informed the cat, she stared at me for two seconds then climbed up around my shoulders like she had with her owner.

Stan crossed the room to stand with the rest of us "Sorry about Saphire" he appologised "She has a habit of doing that."

"That's ok" I said. "I think it's kinda cute." Both cats jumped down and wandered off.

"You're cat is adorable, she has your eyes" Stan smiled.

"I've been told that already" I blushed. "Saphire has your eyes too."

"Oh, so you've been staring at my eyes now have you?" he smirked. "So what's her name?"

"Snowflake" I answered. "Is it ok for them to go off like that?"

"Sure, cats like to have some independence but they always find their way back" he explained.

"Ok" I nodded. "I'm kinda worried though because she's only a kitten and I'm new at the whole pet thing and I ju-"

"Dude" Stan said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Chill out. You sound like a worried parent on their kid's first day of school, trust me cats always return, they just sort of show up again."

I grinned "Kinda like what you do then."

"Shut up" he smirked "Like I said before it's the other way around, you're the one following me."

I laughed "Yeah, whatever. I'm not the one who couldn't keep my arms off you in Archery class."

"I was showing you what to do" he explained "I prefer to use a more hands on aproach."  
"I'll bet you do" I smirked.

Stan's cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet "Yeah well-"

"Could you guys stop flirting now so we can go eat?" Craig's voice interrupted.

Thank you Craig, I seriously needed to be embarassed and interrupted... again!


	11. Well, that was unexpected

**A/N: Please bear in mind that I wrote this chapter at about three in the morning. Just in case it sucks.**

So we were all sat at the table, in the lunch hall, with our dinner of a pizza slice and salad. The teachers here have a thing about healthy eating, if we have something unhealthy we have to have something healthy with it to balance it out. Anyway we were all having a conversation about the teachers, mainly making fun of them, when the huge, wooden doors flung open with tremendous force.

The whole lunch hall fell silent as a now neon green haired Bebe stormed into the room and over to our table. "KYLE! I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" she practically screamed at me.

I'm so fed up of people yelling at me, I mean it's only my second day here! I stood up to face her "I didn't do anything."

"LIAR" she practically snarled. "YOU SWITCHED MY SHAMPOO FOR HAIRDYE DIDN'T YOU?"

"No I didn't! Why would I do something like that?" I asked confusedly, Kenny wasn't helping my case though because he was fighting back laughter... unsuccessfully. "I don't even know you!"

Bebe calmed herself down slightly "Look" she said through gritted teeth. "When you broke my favourite shoes, that was extremely annoying but at least I could buy a new pair. But this? It's going to take me months to get my hair to not resemble a tree! And it's all your fucking fault!"

"JUST BACK OFF BEBE!" Stan suddenly jumped up from his seat and yelled causing everyone's attention to snap towards him. "HE SAID HE DIDN'T DO IT SO JUST GIVE HIM A BREAK BITCH!" There was a chorus of gasps from the other students and Bebe's face actually started to tremble, but this wasn't from fear like Tweek, this was from pure fury.

"What did you just call me?" she huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"You heard me" Stan replied calmly. "I called you a bitch. B-I-T-C-H. Bitch."

Like Kenny mentioned on the first day, vampires... and even fledglings, are both super strong and super fast. So pissing off an already livid vampire fledgling who has an extremely short temper and happens to be insane -in my opinion anyway- was not the best idea Stan had. I literally would have missed this if I had blinked but in the space of two seconds Bebe planted her fist right in the middle of Stan's face with so much force that it caused his head to swing backwards violently, and because he was stood right next to me, I actually heard the crunching noise as his nose broke. He fell backwards onto the table, causing several plates to crash to the floor. He managed to stand back up but blood was cascading from his nose and bruises were already forming under his eyes.

That's when I smelled it.

It was a delicious aroma, even better than when you wake up to the scent of home cooked breakfast, it was sweet but kind of savoury at the same time and had a light metallic essence to it. I had no idea where the smell was coming from but it made me feel dizzy and light-headed and at the same time it sparked a desire within me that I'd never really felt before. Looking around I noticed that no one else had smelt it because they were all just staring at Stan and Bebe in bewilderment.

That's when realisation came crashing down on me... the smell was Stan's blood.

That single thought made me feel sick to the stomach, I wanted Stan's blood... badly. I desperately held myself back though because I wasn't just gonna jump on him in front of everyone, besides I didn't want to be a monster, I liked Stan and I didn't want to ruin that by hurting him or freaking him out. I had to restrain my vampiric thoughts.

I was pulled out of my trance when an adult vamp dragged a struggling and still furiously screaming Bebe out of the room. "C'mon dude" I said grabbing Stan's hand. "We gotta get you to the hospital." I walked out of the lunch hall slightly in front of him at first but then I caught the scent of his blood again and my pace quickened to the point where he was stumbling to keep up with me.

All the way there Stan was saying things like "Kyle? What's wrong?" or "Why are you walking so fast?" or "Slow down I can't keep up with you" but I wasn't listening, I was trying to ignore the enticing fragrance of the blood that was dripping down his face.

When I saw the doors to the hospital wing relief washed over me, until Stan pushed me against a wall and held me there, the full force of the scent hit me and I had to turn my face away from him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied through gritted teeth.

"That's what I mean!" Stan stated. "You have been acting like I repulse you since we left the cafeteria!" I didn't answer. "Look at me Kyle!" he said grabbing my chin and turning my head so that I was facing him.

I shivered "Oh crap!" I exclaimed, his face was inches away from mine and normally I would .

"Why are you acting like this?" Stan asked softly, his sapphire eyes searching my emerald ones for an answer.

By this point I couldn't even form a proper sentence "It... it's your...your... blood... I can't... I just... I... can... smell it..." I struggled to say "...and... I want... I want to..." I found myself leaning closer unwillingly "...taste it."

Stan was momentarily stunned, he stared at me with wide eyes, then his lips twisted up into a smirk "Well then go ahead, if I'm that irresistible to you" he said leaning in even closer.

The next thing I knew I was kissing him, at first I just felt his lips pressed against mine and his arms wrapped around my waist, that alone caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up and my heart rate to quicken. Then the blood slipped into my mouth and the second it touched my tongue my taste buds exploded in pleasure. His blood tasted even better than it smelt, it triggered off a reaction -that I had no control over- almost instantly, i wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss. However this caused Stan to wince in pain as his broken nose was pushed up against my face and, just like that, the thought of him in pain caused me to break away.

We stayed there for a while with our foreheads resting together and breathing heavily. "I-I'm sorry" I stammered, still trying to catch my breath and still trying to restrain myself. "I don't know what happened, I tried to stop myself fro-"

"Wow" Stan interrupted me. "That... that was...wow."

I blushed furiously and felt that 'butterflies in your stomach' feeling, I can't believe he didn't mind my bizarre new obsession with his blood. I would have been completely happy to stay there with Stan but then I realised that he still had a smashed up nose "We... maybe we should go get your nose fixed up."

"Yeah" Stan replied. "Yeah good idea."

He turned to walk towards the doors and I followed him. When I knew that his back was turned I licked the remaining blood of my lips, attempting to savour the taste as long as I could.

Ok so I guess green vampires have a stronger bloodlust.

...

When we got back to the dorm we found Wendy sat on the edge of a chair in the corner with an apologetic look on her face. Her purple suitcase propped up next to her and her matching pillows and duvet in a pile at her feet. Kenny and Butters were also there waiting for us. "What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Wendy's moving into our dorm" Kenny explained. "There's an empty room at the end of the hallway."

Stan and I shot a confused look at her "It was me" she explained, crossing the room to give Stan a hug, then she also hugged me. "I was the one who dyed Bebe's hair green, I'm so sorry, I didn't think she would accuse you."

"It's ok" Stan said calmly. "I don't blame you, she's a bitch."

"But why did you do it?" I blurted out.

Wendy frowned slightly and tentatively pulled her long sleeve back to reveal a long red line across her wrist, my eyes widened "Bebe did this to you?"

Wendy nodded "They were draining my blood for the Dark Daughters rituals."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell anyone?" I questioned.

"Because they're allowed to do it" she explained. "I'm what they call a 'refrigerator'."

I can't even find the words to describe how disgusted I am by this. What is up with the morals of the principal?

"That's it" Stan said. "From now on you're part of our gang, Bebe is not going to touch you, we won't let her." He looked at the rest of us "Isn't that right guys?" We all nodded in agreement and helped Wendy to move into her new room.

Something seriously has to change around here!


	12. The rescue mission

**A/N: OMG so much foreboding in this chapter, I just want to scream out what's going to happen. Sadly I can't do that because it has to be a surprise but I just couldn't help but leave hints.**

Over the next few days my life had gotten significantly better in many ways. Since transferring from history to art, I had picked up my lessons quite easily, I have to say I loved the fact that there was no pressure to revise for exams. My relationships at the school had grown stronger... well most of them anyway. Within a week Craig had gone from being my best friend to an annoying presence and Kenny had gone from being my room mate to my new best friend. Also Tweek and Wendy were soon becoming like brother and sister to me, we looked out for each other when other people tried to boss us around. Unfortunately Stan and I had gone back to being interrupted every time it started to look like it was going somewhere but neither of us had forgotten that kiss.

It was Saturday evening and we had planned to have a movie marathon. Everything was ready, we had the movies, the snacks, everything... except... "Hey where's Tweek?" Wendy asked.

Craig looked slightly concerned when he answered "I don't know, he said had to go get his vamp sociology book because he left it in class and needs it to do his homework or something but that was like... an hour ago" there was a five second pause between when Craig said this and when he started to worry. "Shit! He could be anywhere! Tweek freaks out when he's alone! What if he's hurt? What if he-"

"Craig!" Wendy snapped. "Calm down! He's probably just hiding somewhere because he got paranoid, you know what Tweek is like. We'll just go look for him."

"We can't!" Craig panicked. "It's sunrise, we would all run the risk of getting ill if we went now."

"Not all of us" I spoke up.

"What the fuck are you talking about Broflovski?" Craig questioned.

I replied "Don't you remember history, on my first day of lessons, y'know when professor Cartman tri-"

Stan interrupted "What? Did he try to hurt you? If he hurt you, you should have tol-"

I cut him off "Relax Stan, he tried to do what he did to Tweek but-"

"-it didn't work! The UV rays had no effect on you whatsoever!" Craig's face lit up with realisation.

"Do you really think it's possible?" Wendy asked.

"W-well he could give it a shot" Butters piped up.

"But it's risky, what if it doesn't work?" Stan argued.

Kenny raised an eyebrow "What are you guys trying to say?"

"We think that Kyle may be the first type of vampire that's completely resistant to sunlight" Wendy stated.

"Of course!" Kenny agreed. "That would explain why he doesn't need to sleep as much, because he can go out at night _and_ during the day."

"Well there's only one way to truly find out" I said, walking towards the curtains on the right hand side of the room. "You guys may want to get into the shade" I advised them. For some reason there were curtains in the living room area but not in the corridor where the rooms were, I guess that was to try and stop us from leaving the rooms or whatever.

I took a deep breath and threw back the curtains, sunlight streamed in through the window and I had to blink a few times to let my eyes adjust. Weirdly I didn't feel weaker, in fact I felt stronger, as if I was solar powered or something. It was the strangest feeling, like the other day when I was planting that tree and I thought I could feel the energy passing through it, I could literally feel the energy of the sunrays buzzing through my veins. But I had more important things to think about at that moment, I had to find Tweek before he got ill , I hoped to Nyx that he hadn't tried to go out i the sunlight.

Craig's voice broke through my thoughts "Well at least we know you don't sparkle."

"Yeah but how do you feel?" Stan asked concernedly.

"I feel fine" I shrugged.

"So let me get this straight" Kenny said. "You have paler skin than the rest of us... but the sun has absolutely no effect on you at all?"

"I guess so" I replied. "Ok so I'm gonna go find Tweek now."

"Be careful" Stan blurted, then he turned a deep shade of red.

I smirked at him "It's so cute that you worry about me" I teased, causing Kenny to snigger at Stan and Stan's face to get even redder... if that was possible.

I left the dorm, walking out into the courtyard, entirely exposed to the sun and I still felt completely fine. So I started to set off for the main school building because that's where the vamp sociology class was but I halted in my tracks when I heard footsteps and turned to see Wendy striding across the courtyard. "Wendy! are you crazy? You can't just go strolling around in broad daylight! You're not impervious to sunlight"

Wendy just shrugged "I don't care, I'm coming with you."

"Why?" I asked. "It's dangerous for you."

She sighed "Because, I don't know why, but for some strange reason you and Tweek feel like family to me. I can't just sit there waiting and worrying with the others while you are both out here somewhere, at least this way I know the whereabouts of one of you."

I gave her a confused look "You noticed too?"

She mirrored my confused expression "Noticed what?"

"The whole family bond type thing" I clarified.

"Yeah" she answered. "It's weird I haven't known you or Tweek that long but I feel... I don't know... kind of protective over you guys, as if you're my brothers or something."

"Me too" I agreed.

"Do you think it means anything?" Wendy inquired.

I paused to think "I don't know, I think maybe it's because we're the ones who would usually get pushed aside or walked over, we just sort of naturally stick up for each other."

Wendy thought over what I had just said for a while "Maybe" she answered unsurely. "I'm still coming with you, it will be easier to find him if both of us work together."

"Fine" I sighed. "But if you start to feel too weak we're stopping and finding you some shade."

"Ok" she nodded.

Then we set off to find him, I had a feeling this was going to be the longest twelve hours of my life.


	13. Wendy's story

**A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews and I do agree that this story was starting to go a little too fast. The truth is I'm really, really insecure. I don't really think I'm much of a writter, I hold back with a lot of my stuff because I'm afraid of what people think, I'm seriously working on it though. The reason why I write these stories is because I love South Park, it got me through a lot just by making me laugh again, and this story in particular means a lot to me because I aslo love House of Night. So I will really try to make this story as good as I can. I hope you like these next three chapters and I promise you there will be a huge style chapter coming soon. Honestly it's already been planed lol. Anyway here's Wendy's story...**

After a lot of persuading from my part, Wendy had agreed to walk along by the wall surrounding the house of night so that she was in the shade. We walked in a comfortable silence until Wendy froze, furrowing her brow in concentration. "What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Tweek's cat" Wendy replied, two seconds later a siamese cat appeared on top of the wall and jumped into Wendy's arms. "Hey there Jerry, we're looking for Tweek, do you wanna help us?" Jerry responded by nuzzling against Wendy and lying comfortably in her arms. "I'll take that as a yes" Wendy giggled and we continued to walk.

After a few more seconds of comfortable silence, Wendy blurted out "You know, I don't think that you and Craig realise how lucky you are."

I stopped in my tracks, where the hell did that come from? "What?"

Wendy sighed "I said I don't think you and Crai-"

"No I know what you said" I interrupted. "But what do you mean by it?"

"Well, let's just say that becoming a vampire is the biggest friendship killer" Wendy explained. "Just ask anyone in our dorm if you don't believe me."

I studied her face, her purplish eyes were sparkling with regret, I knew there was something that she wasn't telling me. "You sound like you're speaking from experience" I said softly. She bit her lip nervously, as if she'd said too much and stared down at a spot on Jerry's fur as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet. I put my hand on her shoulder "It's ok, you can talk to me."

"I haven't told anyone else" she admitted.

"I won't tell anyone" I promised.

Wendy turned away from me "That's not what I'm worried about" she sighed. "Will you think any differently of me if I told you that I did something terrible?"

"Hey" I grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face me again, her eyes were now glistening with unfallen tears. "People make mistakes, nobody's perfect, it's all part of life. Besides, whatever it is you did, you're obviously sorry about it and you obviously didn't mean to do it. Of course I won't think any differently about you Wendy, you're one of my best friends."

Wendy gave me a sad smile "It happend a couple of weeks before you got here." We kept at a slow walking pace as she spoke "Unlike most of the fledglings here, I actually grew up in South Park. I had a best friend, her name was Red." She smiled at the memory "Well that's what we all called her anyway, she had red hair" she explained, keeping her head down, still staring at the cat in her arms. "We told eachother everything, we were inseperable... then one day I got marked."

"Did you drift apart?" I asked curiously.

Wendy shook her head, causing her raven hair to shine as it moved in the light "No" she paused and took a deep breath. "We still hung out. She would wait until my lessons finished outside the school gates, I would cover up my mark and we'd go hang out at the mall..." another pause "...or Stark's Pond." She struggled to say those last to words, something must have happend there.

"Well then how come you're not friends anymore?" I questioned.

"She was going out with my crush, my parents liked her better than me, she found a new group of friends... and I was jealous and stupid and I'd had a really bad day. It didn't help that the lack of sleep was making Red cranky and Bebe had just started bullying me either. So that night, when we went to Stark's Pond, We had an arguement."

I could tell it was getting difficult for her to talk about this so I placed my hand on her shoulder again supportively "It's ok."

"No" she sobbed "No it's not." She placed Jerry on the ground -tired of holding him- and sniffed loudly "Did anyone tell you that fledglings are stronger than humans?"

I suddenly felt confused "Yeah Kenny mentioned it and I did witness Bebe's outburst in the lunch hall on Tuesday but-"

She cut me off "Then you'll understand why I'm so upset when I say the arguement turned into a fight."

I gasped "Wendy." She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face "You...you didn't!"

She nodded slowly "Red was pronounced dead at the hospital." Then she broke down, sobbing so violently that no sound was coming out.

I grabbed her in a tight hug and ran a hand through her hair comfortingly "It must have been a nightmare having to keep that bottled up inside you all this time."

"You mean you don't think I'm a monster?" she whimpered as she continued to cry into my shoulder.

"Of course I don't Wendy" I said truthfully. "There are changes going on in our bodies right now that not even the worlds best scientists can explain or describe, some laws have even been changed to make exceptions for fledglings, they know that our emotions and actions are pretty much uncontrollable at the moment."

This wasn't helping so I thought 'Nyx, if you're listening could you please help me find the words to make this situation better?' I let out another gasp as soon as I heard the reply of _**'Maybe you need to stop using your head and find the words in your heart.' **_That was the first time Nyx had spoken to me through thoughts and her voice was just as musical and breathtaking as the day she chose me as her own. Suddenly I knew exactly what to say "It was an accident, you weren't the only one to blame and I'm sure that both Red and Nyx forgive you. Red is at peace now, she's in a better place, Nyx is keeping her safe." as soon as I said it I knew it was true. "So why don't you forgive yourself?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, breaking the hug and beginning to stroll along slowly again "I miss her so much."

"I know" I replied.

"You shouldn't hold a grudge against Craig for not telling you that he had been marked" she said sternly. "You two are lucky, you're both fledglings, you're both going through this together."

I sighed "Your right."

Wendy picked up the pace a little, walking in front of me slightly. I almost jumped when I heard Nyx's voice again _**'Wendy is a very wise fledgling' **_and before I could stop myself I replied "I know, it's a shame she can't see it."

Wendy turned and eyed me suspiciously "Who are you talking to?"

"No one" I defended. "I was just... singing." I could have kicked myself for that lame excuse.

She seemed to buy it though "Ok" she said turning and continuing onward.

That was close but I'm off the hook... for now... I think.


	14. Butters' story

Once we reached the main school building we began looking for the Sociology classroom, schools are incredibly creepy when they're empty so I had to break the silence. "So..." I said, grabbing Wendy's attention "...I've heard your story, do you know how any of the others' lives were before?"

"Um" Wendy paused to think. "As a matter of fact I do. I was sent to mark both Tweek and Butters so I know their backrounds. I think Butters has the easiest to explain, plus I marked him first so I'll start with his tale." She laughed slightly "I sound like a narrator or something."

This caused me to chuckle too "Well then, narrate away, on with the story."

"Ok." I was glad to see her happy again "Butters was kind of a lonely teen when I found him-"

My laughing interrupted her "Now you do sound like a narrator, you sound like you're telling your memoirs or something."

"I didn't even mean to do it that time" she admitted. "Ok, I'll start again, I was getting ahead of myself anyway. Both Butters and Tweek came here from Middle Park but they didn't really know eachother, partly because Tweek was home schooled but that's another story. So I was sent to mark Butters-"

"Can I just ask a question?" I interjected, she nodded. "Aren't adult vamp trackers suppossed to do the marking?"

"Usually yes" she answered. "But this is a small school and there was an incident where some of the kids died because they couldn't find it, so fledglings are sent to mark people because they have the time to bring the teens here instead of just leaving them to find their own way."

"Oh" I replied dumbly. "Ok."

"Anyway I went to Butters' school to mark him but I couldn't find him. When I asked this one girl if she knew where he was she said "Who's Butters?" and the others weren't much help either. I finally found him outside getting his ass kicked by a group of bullies."

"Seriously?" I asked. "Poor kid."

"Yeah" Wendy agreed. "I had to get rid of the bullies before I could mark him." She must have seen the concerned look on my face because she said "Oh I didn't do too much damage, just one broken nose and a couple of black eyes to scare them off" in an attempt to reassure me. "Butters was in a worse state, his face was majorly messed up, so I marked him and then I gave him some blood."

"You let him drink your blood?" I questioned, remembering what it had been like when I tasted Stan's blood. It was a very passionate situation and I heard it's even more intense when they drink directly from the cut, I can't even begin to imagine Wendy and Butters in that kind of situation, to be honest I wouldn't want to.

"No!" Wendy exclaimed in an offended tone. "I wouldn't let a random stranger that I'd just met drink from me, I'm not that kind of girl, I gave him one of those blood bag things. Anyway, that wasn't the worst of it, when I took him to his house so he could tell his parents and get his stuff they grounded him and locked him in his room. And when I say locked, I mean he had like twenty or thirty locks on his bedroom door."

"Whoa, that's a lot of locks" I stated like an idiot.

"Yep. He had to climb out of his window. Then I brought him here, he's pretty much been getting on with his own thing since then. Well, until he had to go mark Kenny at least."

"Butters marked Kenny?" I questioned. "That would explain why Kenny is so obsessed with him."

"Yeah but if you want Kenny's story you'll have to talk to him" Wendy explained. "For some reason Kenny doesn't like to talk about his past. He'll probably tell you though, you two are like BFFs, you're just a pair of girls in my opinion." We stopped in front of the sociology class door "Well here's the sociology room..." she said pushing the door open "...and Tweek isn't in here." We stood in the hallway for a second "Let's think about this... if I were Tweek where would I be?"

"Lunch Hall" I blurted. Wendy shot me a questioning look "Think about it. There are tables to hide under, the huge wooden doors are almost impossible to open by yourself so he knows that it would be difficult for someone to get in and there's a coffee machine."

The midnight haired girl paused to think "Lunch Hall it is, let's go!"


	15. Tweek's story

As we were walking towards the lunch hall Wendy told me Tweek's story "He was in his house, cowering in the corner of his kitchen, muttering about gnomes and government conspiricies when I went to mark him. He hadn't eaten in three days and he'd drank the same amount of coffee that would last any normal person a year."

"Wow" I said in shock. "Wait, I thought you said he was home schooled. Where were his parents?"

"That was their cover story" Wendy explained. "The school didn't know how to deal with his paranoia, his parents had enough of him as well and they were on the brink of divorce because of it. So his parents removed him from public school and told people that they were home schooling him but they were actually abandoning him to go on vacations and stuff like that."

"So they were leaving him in the house on his own for days and weeks on end? Tweek? Who can't even calm down when he's in a room full of his friends?" I asked.

Wendy nodded "Yeah, they left him completely on his own. They weren't there the day he got marked, we left a note for them, we still don't know if they've even realised he's gone."

"So how did Craig and Tweek get so close?" I questioned.

"Craig walked into their room on his first day and Tweek was curled up in the corner muttering about how his room mate could be a mad axe murderer and we were all already in there trying to calm him down. So then Craig walked over to Tweek and introduced himself, then Craig kind of reached out and put a hand on Tweek's shoulder, and Tweek just stopped."

"Stopped what?" I asked.

"Everything, the mumbling, the twitching, he probably would have forgotten to breath if we weren't there to pull him out of his trance. Ever since then they've been really close friends." I raised a brow at her. "What?"

"They seem like more than 'just close friends' Wendy" I pointed out.

"Really?" Wendy questioned. "I haven't notic- Oh my goddess!" she said as something in the distance caught her eyes. She furrowed her brow, walking over to a tree that had been burnt, obviously it had been done on purpose, I think Stan said this was where the goths hung out so it must have been done with their lighters. "Why? Why must people damage nature like this? It's completely uncalled for!" she sighed frustratedly, placing her palm against the bark of the tree. Just like in Horticulture class, the damaged part of the tree glowed a green colour and the tree was soon healed again, as if it had never been touched. The green glow lit up Wendy's face as it continued to radiate from her hands. She removed her hands from the tree once it was completely repaired and the glowing stopped.

I still don't know to this day why I did what I did next, but something just clicked in my brain and before I knew it I was approaching the purple eyed, raven haired fledgling.

"Kyle, what are you-" She fell silent when I put my hand on her cheek, holding her head in place so she couldn't turn away.

Remembering what Nyx did to me I lifted my free hand and spoke the words as they came into my head "Wendy Testaburger, you have shown great wisdom and compassion for the world around you. You have been forgiven for past actions and now you must move on and focus your future." I totally sounded like some kind of martial arts teacher or something but I wasn't in control of my actions, I was just doing what felt right. "Therefore I choose you as the first female green vampire fledgling of Nyx." I copied Nyx's actions from the day I was chosen, gently brushing my thumb over the crescent moon tattoo in the centre of her forehead. She gasped and stumbled backwards, grabbing a compact mirror from her pocket - why does everyone here have a mirror except me?- just in time to see her sapphire mark light up.

My eyes widened in surprise as the intensity of the light continued to increase until her mark was shimmering with the intensity of the sun. I sheilded my eyes with my hands due to the blinding light. Is this how my mark changed? I can't even imagine how Stan must have reacted when I suddenly started glowing like that. The light started to change from a blue colour to green and as it began to fade, Wendy's new, green coloured crescent moon tattoo was revealed. For a while she just stared into her mirror in disbelief, and I stared at her in disbelief.

What did I do?

What if she didn't want to be like me?

However, her lips soon streched into a wide grin. "I knew it" she smiled. "I knew I was different." Wendy looked up at me, she looked different but also the same somehow, her new mark made her eyes sparkle brightly and her skin almost seemed paler now.

I repeated Wendy's words but changed them slightly "I knew you were special."

She took me by surprise by pulling me into a tight hug but I relaxed and wrapped my arms around her. Now she truly was like a sister to me, we were connected in the fact that we were now two of a kind.

My thoughts were interrupted, however, when we heard a loud cry of "GAH! PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

We broke the hug "Tweek!" we chorused, sprinting through the entrance to the lunch hall.

We found Tweek, he was standing in the centre of the room with his back turned to us, talking to himself "Look! I - gah!- already told you! I don't know you! So please would you just leave me alone! It's too much-"

"Tweek?" I called, he abruptly spun to face us. "Who are you talking to?"

Tweek gave us a horrified look "You mean you can't see them? Oh crap!"

"Can't see who Tweek?" Wendy asked in a confused tone.

"But they...they're everywhere!" he yelled.

We just stared at him in bewilderment, the lunch hall was completely empty except for us three "Tweek, there's no one else here. Just me, you and Wendy."

The blonde started to freak out, grabbing his hair and scream "AH! OH NO! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE THEM!" He turned to face whoever he was talking to before "I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE YOU!"


	16. Dead Fledglings

We watched in concern as the trembling blonde's eyes peered around the lunch hall, his gaze resting on something we couldn't see everywhere he turned, Wendy took a tentative step forwards and placed her hand sofly on his shoulder. "Tweek look at me" she instructed. Tweek's fearfilled eyes reluctantly met Wendy's gaze and widened in surprise.

"Y-your mark is green" he gasped.

"It's a long story" Wendy explained. "Tell me what you can see Tweek."

Tweek shook his head "I -ngh- I can't!" he started to pull on his hair "Too much pressure!" Wendy removed his hands from his hair and Tweek latched onto her in a terrified, shaky hug, she gave me a worried look over the blonde's shoulder.

Suddenly a thought occured to me "Show us then."

Tweek broke the hug and a confused expression coloured his features as he tilted his head and furrowed his brow "Huh?"

"You heared me" I said. "It's simple, just ask Nyx to show us what you're seeing."

"Are y-you sure that would -gah- work?" he questioned.

"It can't hurt to try" Wendy chimed in.

"Ok"Tweek nodded shakily, crossing his fingers in hope. "N-Nyx, um... if-if you can hear me... could you please show Kyle and Wendy what I'm seeing. GAH! I just need to know that I'm not going crazy, you only need to show them for a few minutes."

For a few seconds nothing happened, we all just stood there in silence, waiting. Then the sight that met my eyes forced me to gasp in horror, my feet rooted themselves to the floor and I felt cold. But the cold had nothing to do with the room temperature, no it was more of an inner cold, as if the very core of my existance had been frozen. The scene before me was both incredibly beautiful and incredibly disturbing.

They were unmistakably people, but not completely there, like echos or shadows that went unseen by most eyes. They were completely white, like snow or fine china, but also translucent. And the way they moved was enchanting, they sort of hovered... no... drifted slowly and mystically, like a creepy yet stunning fog. Standing in a room, surrounded by these beings, it was enough to send a shiver up my spine, it was like being trapped in a beatiful nightmare.

One of them was stood right in front of me, it was a young girl, I could plainly see a crescent moon in the centre of her forehead. She brushed a strand of her long, wavy, white hair out of her face and gave me a deeply concerned look. A see through hand carefully reached out and rested on my cheek, it was ice cold and instantly made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I let out another sharp gasp and just like that, they were all gone again.

It was at least fifthteen minutes until one of us spoke again "Thank you Nyx" Tweek said softly.

"Can you still see them Tweek?" I asked.

Tweek nodded "They've been following me since -gah- since I left the sociology classroom."

"Is... is she still there?" I questioned, pointing at the spot where the girl was just stood.

Tweek nodded again "She told me she was worried about you."

I started to feel slightly paranoid at the fact that all of these people were here, they've always been here, watching us. we probably walked straight through them on a regular basis without even knowing. Wendy seemed just as freaked out as me, in the last few seconds she had looked behind her at least six times, checking to see if anyone was there eventhough she wouldn't see them if they were. "What... um... what are they?" I asked nervously.

"I d-don't -ack!- I don't know!" Tweek answered in a slightly agitated tone, the same question had probably been eating away at him for hours.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wendy finally found her voice.

"No" Tweek replied."Please, just -gah- tell me what they are!"

She put both of her hands on Tweek's shoulders and stared straight into his eyes "Promise me you won't freak out."

The blonde nodded anxiously "I promise... I think."

Wendy sighed "They're spirits Tweek." He furrowed his brow at her in confusion "Fledglings that have passed...? Souls...? Oh my goddess!" she rolled her eyes. "Do I have to draw a diagramn? They. Are. Ghosts. You have been seeing the ghosts of dead fledglings Tweek."

Well, all I can say is: Do you honestly think Tweek would take that information well? Seriously?

As soon as he digested that information he went into major panic mode, his twitching hiked up to a level where his whole body tremored violently. "AHHH! I'VE BEEN TALKING TO GHOSTS! WHAT IF I GET POSSESED? WHAT IF THEY TURN NASTY AND TRY TO KILL ME? WHAT IF THE GOVERNMENT CATCHES ME TALKING TO THEM AND LOCKS ME AWAY IN AN INSANE ASYLUM? I CAN'T DO STRAIGHT JACKETS MAN! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" he babbled in terror. Then he roughly shoved Wendy out of the way and bolted towards the doors "I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

Wendy and I shared a look before realising that it was still midday out there, we started to chase after him "Tweek! Wait! You can't be out here! The sun is out!" I called.

"Calm down Tweek!" Wendy added.

The blonde kept running when we reached the dorm, sprinting straight into a very confused looking Craig's arms. Craig shot a half thankfull, half bewildered look our way as we followed Tweek into the main living room area. "Tweek?" he asked, returning the hug. It was hard to tell who was clinging onto the other tightest but I think Tweek was slightly more relieved to see his protector than Craig was to see his paranoid blonde.

"Craig don't let them get me!" the blonde cried. "Don't let the ghosts and the government get me!"

"What?" Craig's question was directed more towards us than Tweek.

Wendy answered "It's a long story... but it ends with Tweek having the ability to see and talk to ghosts."

"And Wendy being a green fledgling" I added.

"Yeah that too" Wendy confirmed.

Tweek suddenly stumbled backwards out of Craig's grasp "THERE'S ONE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" he cried. Then he suddenly lifted a hand to his forehead, swaying on the spot slightly "Man, I feel dizzy!" he commented, then he fell forwards.

Craig guickly caught him before he hit the ground, his usually animated body hanging still and limp in the charcole haired boy's arms, Craig suddenly glared at me. "What did you do to him Kyle?" he snapped.

"Why does it have to be my fault?" I retorted. "He ran all the way here in broad daylight! It was nothing to do with me!"

"Well you're lucky he's still breathing!" he yelled at me. Calming his tone slightly he lifted the blonde up a tiny bit "He's unconscious. Butters, Kenny, help me get him to the hospital wing" he instructed. The two other blondes nodded and helped him carry Tweek out of the room, sprinting across the small outside distance between the dorm and medical block.

I let out a frustrated sigh and looked across at Wendy as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me a small, encouraging smile. "Remember what I said, you need to talk to him" she said, then she let out a yawn and left the room. Green fledglings may not need as much sleep but trust me, the change into a green fledgling is physically exhausting, so I don't blame her for trying to get a few hours sleep.

For the first time in a while I was completely alone...

**A/N: ...or so he thought. : )**


	17. Stan's story

**A/N: I'm not going to torture you any longer, which is a shame because it's fun to be evil lol. Here's the long awaited Style chapter. Must warn you though at one point my cheesy, hopeless romantic side takes over a little. OMG I also cringed a lot writing this, I seriously am so childish when it comes to writting this sort of thing. Don't get me wrong, I like reading it, I'm just not so good with writting it. My friend is worse lol she had to write a scene in one of her Twilight fanfics where Bella and Edward had a moment and she could not stop laughing, seriously it got to the point where it became a silent hysterical laugh, which would have been ok if we weren't in the school library. Everyone was giving her strange looks including me. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I hope I wasn't too rubbish at writing this scene.**

I decided that there was no way I was going to get any sleep now, it was weird being alone when I had become used to being surrounded by other fledglings. It wasn't until I walked around the side of the couch to sit down that I realised I wasn't actually alone, Stan was asleep on the couch. I felt myself smiling at the thought that Stan had waited for me to get back, he seemed worried earlier when I left. I almost didn't want to wake him up, but he deserved to know that everyone was ok... right?

I shook his shoulder softly "Stan?"

He stirred slightly, then his eyelids fluttered open to reveal those dazzling, saphire eyes. He smiled warmly "Hi Kyle." He sat up and moved his feet of the couch to give me some room, I sat down next to him. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Let's see...Wendy is now a green fledgling, Tweek can see and talk to ghosts..." I grinned wickedly as I decided to play a mean joke on him "... and it turns out you talk in your sleep."

"WHAT?" he questioned, blushing profusely.

"Just kidding" I chuckled "That last part's not true, but by the way you reacted, it seems like you don't want me to know what you were dreaming about. What were you dreaming about?"

"N-nothing" he turned even redder. "So where are the others?" he asked in a lame attempt to change the subject.

I was going to be kind and accept it though "Craig, Kenny and Butters took Tweek to the hospital wing and Wendy went to her room."  
"Oh, so you thought you'd wake me up so you could have a little alone time?" he smirked, waggling his eyebrows. "I told you that you were the one head over heals in love with me."

I ignored his teasing "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes I am single" he answered jokingly.

"No" I said. "I being serious. How did you get here? I mean I've heard Wendy, Butters and Tweek's stories. What's yours? What happened before you marked me?"

He suddenly looked a lot more thoughtfull "Well, as for my parents, they're not as bad as I made them out to be." He laughed to himself, as if he was remembering something funny. "They're just eccentric, they thought I was going to try and suck their blood or turn into a bat or something. They've totally got used to the idea of me being a vampire now. I still visit them sometimes, I've lived here in South Park all my life, just like Wendy." He stopped and turned to look at me "Did she tell you about Red?" I nodded. "She was Wendy's best and only friend, I kind of hung out with the popular kids, but don't get me wrong I talked to everyone. I didn't really like how the other popuar kids were, everyone just sort of expected me to be friends with them so I was."

"So did you stay friends with them like Wendy did with Red?" I questioned.

"No" he replied. "They stopped talking to me the day I was marked, they didn't want to be associated with a vampire fledgling, they said it was 'bad for their image'. Then I moved here and the person who marked me became my room mate."

"Butters marked you?" I interjected.

"No, he used to be in Wendy's room" he answered.

"Then where's the fledgling that marked you?" I felt extremely confused.

Stan stared down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs "Not all fledglings survive the change, sometimes our bodies reject it."

"Yeah, I know that but I don't see what that has to do with-" Then the horrible realisation hit me "Oh." There was a slightly uncomfortable silence and the atmosphere was heavy with sorrow. "Were...were you there when it-"

"Yes" Stan's voice was almost a whisper. "It's not a nice thing to witness. Like Kenny said, there's a lot of blood." He took a deep, shaky breath and continued. "When a fledgling dies the rest of us are expected to get over it as quickly as possible. But I had only just become a fledgling and seeing someone die in front of me really shook me up. I couldn't let go of what happened, I was having nightmares and I couldn't concentrate in class. So they told Butters to move into my room thinking that all I needed was a new room mate. That didn't work though, so they sent me on a task, to distract me." He looked up to meet my eyes as he said that last part and it suddenly clicked in my mind.

"They sent you to mark me" I stated.

He nodded "At first I just wanted to go back to the House of Night, I thought I needed to just go through the stages of depression and let time deal with it. But then I walked into that caffeteria and you stared at me as if you'd just seen a ghost or something" We both chuckled at the memory. "And then you sort of screamed at me when I was trying to drive you to your house."

"Sorry about that" I smiled apologetically.

"It's ok" he replied. "That was the first time I smiled since..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

I laced my hand in his comfortingly "Stan, about the other day, that kiss... what was that? What did it mean?"

"I don't know" Stan said honestly. "What I do know is... I thought I needed time, I thought I needed a new room mate, I thought I needed to just wallow in self pitty until I could let go and move on." He turned to face me again, sapphires meeting emeralds in a meaningfull stare. "But It turns out all that I needed... all that I will ever need... is you."

I gasped as we both leaned in a bit closer to eachother "That was so... cheesy" I comented and we both laughed. "But it was a good cheesy" I added and we edged even closer to eachother, so that our lips we mere inches apart.

"Wanna try again?" Stan asked, staring at my lips as if they were the last drop of drinking water on a desert island. "Now that I'm not in intense pain and there's no Craig around to interrupt."

"O-ok, yeah, sounds like a good idea" I stammered. He only wanted one answer! Not three! Why am I such a dork?

He slowly closed the distance, claiming my mouth with his own, his lips felt better than I remembered. I know this sounds totally foolish and naive, mainly because I had only known him for a week, but I had already developed strong feelings towards this fledgling. Hearing him basically admit that he felt the same way just a second ago, it made me feel so happy, like on-top-of-the-world happy. I hadn't ever felt this way -not that I could remember anyway- in my entire life. It made me realise that being marked was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I could already feel my pulse speeding up as I relaxed into the kiss, deepening it by leaning into it even more, I suddenly heard a small moan at the back of his throat. "You feel so good" he whispered agaist my lips.

"So do you" I replied.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing me back into the couch slowly, I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. This, as it turns out, was a monumental mistake because the second my skin made contact with his neck... I felt it.

I felt the soft, rythmic thudding of his pulse. It was like a drum beat that's sole perpose was to draw me closer to the thing that I desired, in this case... blood.

I froze and tensed in Stan's arms, causing the raven haired fledgling to break the kiss and stare at me in concern. "Want me to let go?" he asked, I found it kind of weird that he knew exactly what was wrong. But I nodded and his grip losened, allowing me to put some distance between us, unfortunately my clumsyness kicked in and I tumbled to the floor.

I dropped my gaze to the floor as I absent mindedly played with the carpet. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me" I apologized.

"Look at me" Stan demanded, I looked up causing my eyes to lock with his. "There's nothing wrong with you, absolutely nothing. You're a vampire Kyle, it's normal for vampires to feel bloodlust, it's part of who you are" he said softly. I'm so lucky that he's so understanding, if Craig found out... oh my goddess I don't even wnat to think about it. He'd probably hate me even more than he does already.

"But mine isn't normal, it's stronger, it's almost uncontrolable, it ruins perfect moments." I gave him a nervous look as I bit my lower lip "You don't understand how serious this problem is, it's taking every inch of my strength not to jump on you and bite your neck right now" I explained, desperately trying to get through to him how messed up this was.

"Maybe" Stan answered. "Maybe it's normal for green vampires." Then his lips twisted into a smirk "By the way, hearing you say that makes me realise that... I _want_you to jump on me and bite my neck, so that must mean there's something wrong with me too."

"Yeah well I- WHAT?" I asked, shock taking over my actions. "I'm not going to bite you Stan" I stated shaking my head frantically. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't" he answered. "I heard that if the blood is drank directly from the cut that it's good both the donor and the drinker" he looked at me with pleading eyes and I was finding it more and more difficult to argue against the idea.

"No" I shook my head once more. "I-I'm not biting you." That small stammer was enough to let Stan know that I wasn't as opposed to the idea as I was letting on.

"Fine" Stan said with a knowing grin. "If you wont bite me, then I'll do this." He lifted his thumb and dragged the nail -which as I said earlier, is razor sharp- across his neck, breaking the skin. The cut wasn't deep enough to cause him any real harm, but a trail of shimmering crimson blood started to appear, with great difficulty I still managed to fight the urge to jump on him. He winced slightly "That actually hurts more than I thought it would." Then the blood began to trail along his neck and I found myself involuntarily licking my lips. The smell of his blood reached me and I started leaning forwards slightly, still desperately trying to hold back, but the familiar salty-but-somehow-also-sweet scent was too alluring. He locked his gaze with mine again "You won't hurt me Kyle, I trust you."

Before I knew what had happened I was straddling his lap. I put my hands on his shoulders to keep my balance as I slowly leaned forwards and licked the trail of blood away. As soon as the blood touched my tounge and I inhaled sharply in surprise, forgetting how good it tasted. I slowly moved my mouth upwards to rest over the cut, then I tentatively pressed my lips against his neck and began to drink from him. "Jesus!" Stan cried out in surprise.

I broke the contact for a few seconds "I thought you were a vampire, not a christian" I smirked.

"I didn't..." he paused, panting loudly "... realise it was that good. Please, don't stop."

I laughed a little but gladly did as instructed, reattaching my mouth to his neck, his blood was fastly becoming my own personal drug. It was way better than any food I had ever tasted, it filled my body with an intense but oddly pleasant heat, and it made me feel lightheaded and giddy with desire. Stan's hands suddenly shot up to grab my arms as he shuddered slightly, and I couldn't help but let out a small moan agaist his skin. I have to admit, I thought this was just going to be about the want and that I would only feel the things that were biologically supposed to happen, but there was something... more. I didn't ever want to stop, but it wasn't just because of the feeling this was giving me, it was because I wanted to be as close to him as I physically could.

As stupidly sudden as this sounds, and as much as I'd hate to admit it I think I- "I love you Kyle" Stan breathed, pulling me from my thoughts. We were both quite exhausted at this point, Stan from being drained of his blood and me from all the stress and drama that had happened earlier. I trailed my tounge along the cut, causing the bleeding to stop, then I sat back a bit to stare at him.

"What did you just say?" I asked, my eyes searching his desperately, needing to know that it wasn't a joke or I wasn't hearing things.

His eyes widened with the realisation of what he'd just admited ."I-I'm sorry, I didn't- I just- I" he stopped babbling for a second to try and get some composure. "I'm sorry if it's too soon, I mean if you think it's too soon. But I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and Just seeing you makes my day better. I know it's only been a week but that's how I feel. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way yet and I know I always tease you about this but now I'm being serious. I love you Kyle" he repeated.

He looked kind of scared as he waited for my reaction, I smiled warmly and his look of doubt completely dissapeared as he let out a sigh of relief. "I love you too Stan" I replied, knowing with every inch of my being that it was the truth.

He beamed at me "See, I told you that you were the one in love with me" he teased, yawning slightly as he pulled me forwards so that I was lying on his chest.

"Hey" I replied, resting my head against his shoulder. "You said it first." Then my eyelids slowly and reluctantly closed as I drifted into a deep sleep.

...

As I slowly came back to the world of the living, I could feel a finger softly tracing the swirling patterns of my mark. I abruptly opened my eyes and looked up to see Stan pulling his hand back. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No" I answered. "Actually it was kind of relaxing."

The raven haired boy let out a small laugh "I have a habit of tracing paterns that I find interesting when I'm thinking." Which is when I realised that I was still lying on top of him, I slowly moved so that I was sitting beside him and rested my head againts his shoulder again.

"Where are the others?" I questioned.

"I think they said they were going out into the town because it's a Sunday and there's not much else to do so I told them to go ahead" he explained. "Do you want some breakfast?"

I nodded and he got up to walk over to the kitchen area, he began searching the fridge. "I didn't know you were a chef as well" I teased.

He turned to face me with a slightly odd look "Can you hear that?" he asked. I paused to listen, slowly realising that I could hear something, it was a soft, steady thumping noise. I nodded, wondering what it was until stan turned slightly, I caught sight of the faint red line across the side of his neck and realisation came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. I could hear Stan's heartbeat, eventhough he was at the other side of the room, and even more oddly... I could also feel it. It was keeping perfect time with my own and a aching pain came with it. I stood slowly and crossed the room, finding that the closer I got to him, the duller the pain became. By the time I was stood in front of him it had dissapeared completely.

I reached out and traced the scar on his neck lightly with my fingertip "Last night, I think-"

"-we imprinted" Stan said, finishing my sentence for me.

"Yeah" I nodded. "I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing."

"I'm not sure either" Stan agreed. "It's weird how normal it feels."

"Ok I'm starting to sway towards it being a good thing" I admitted.

"Me too" Stan replied. "I meant what I said yesterday" he stated meeting my gaze.

"So did I" I answered. He leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on my lips, pulling back and smiling slightly. "You don't think we need to break the imprint do you?"

He paused for a moment, a thoughtfull look crossing over his features before he answered "No. I think we should just see how it goes and if it starts to get in the way then we should think about maybe trying to stop it. It can't be that bad, I mean Craig and Tweek seem to cope with it quite well."

"So Craig and Tweek are imprinted?" I questioned, I had a feeling they were but it hadn't really been confirmed by anyone until now.

"Yeah" Stan nodded, going back to the fridge. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well it is to me and you but everyone else seems to be oblivious to it" I answered, taking a seat at the breakfast bar type thing. "Wendy is convinced that they're 'just great friends'."

Stan let out a loud laugh "Seriously?" he asked turning to face me and quirking an eyebrow. "If they're just friends then I'm a world class ballerina."

"Oh, so that's why you have that girly walk" I teased, causing him to blush.

"I don't really have a girly walk do I?" he questioned as he closed the fridge, not finding anything in there and moved towards the toaster. "There's nothing here so it's going to have to be toast."  
"That's ok" I answered, I wasn't really feeling all that hungry after drinking Stan's blood last night anyway. "And no you don't have a girly walk, I was just kidding."

He chuckled slightly, then smiled warmly at me."So, we'll have our breakfast and then I'm going to give you a tour of South Park, maybe then we can find the others. Does that sound good to you?" he inquired.

"Yep" I nodded.

Anywhere would sound good if Stan was going to be there.

**A/N: OMG cheesiest line ever at the end there. I wasn't sure if they were falling in love too soon but when I asked my sister for advice she shrugged and said "Bella fell in love with Edward in the space of three days." Why does she always have to relate everything back to Twilight? But then again I always relate everything back to South Park or HoN. Anyways what did you think? **


	18. What's your problem?

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short and it's probably my least favourite so far. I wanted to write Kenny's story but I've decided that I want it to be set in the dorms and that I didn't want to just jump from Stan's story straight onto Kenny's.**

So it turns out there really isn't that much to see in South Park, but that's ok because Stan hasn't let go of my hand since we left the school. I've seen the normal school, the park, this pizza place that Stan used to go to, the cinema and a few little shops. "Should we see if we can find the others?" I asked.

"We don't need to" Stan answered. "They're probably in the coffee shop."

"So you've known where they are this whole time?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah" Stan answered with a sly grin. "But if we'd gone and found them straight away I wouldn't have been able to have you to myself for a few hours would I?" he said wrapping his arms around my waist as he walked behind me, guiding me in the diretion of the coffee shop. When we enter the shop everyone looks up at us but Stan didn't loosen his grip on me in fact he only tightened his grip slightly and I knew why as well, he didn't want to feel the pain that came with putting distance between us.

"Hi guys" I greeted.

"Hey" they all chorused back at us, grinning like lunatics.

"Would you get a fucking room already" a monotone voice said venomously and I didn't need to look to see who it was.

Craig had been glaring at me from the moment we walked into the room, I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head. I just didn't understand why he was being like this. What had I done to offend him so badly? Why did he seem to hate me all of a sudden? He was ok with me the first time I saw him, he was glad to see me even... so what the hell had changed in the past few days to make him act like this? It's not just me either, he seems to have distanced himself from everyone, even Tweek's noticed. Something is wrong, something is definitely wrong. I know I told Wendy that I would talk to him, but at the moment I just don't think I can. Instead I'll just do my best to ignore him.

I did it again! I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Tweek tapping me on the shoulder until Stan pinched me "Owww what the fuck was that for?"

"You were daydreaming again" Stan chuckled. "Tweek was trying to ask you something."

"Huh?" I turned to see the blonde stood next to me "Oh, sorry Tweek, what did you want?"

"I need to talk to you" he answered, sounding even more on edge than usual.

"Ok" I replied. Stan reluctantly let go of my waist "I'll be back in a minute" I reassured him as I followed Tweek outside, he started to pace, mumbling under his breath about something. "Tweek?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous. "What's wrong?"

Tweek abruptly stopped to look at me, almost as if he had forgotten I was there "I have an affinity" he stated.

"Well that's awesome Tweek but I don't understand why you had to bring me out he-"  
"I have an affinity with death" he interrupted, sounding more serious than I had ever heard him, probably because he wasn't shreiking randomly in the middle of his sentences. "That's how I can see the ghosts."

"Oh, ok" I answered, still not knowing where he was going with this.

"They've been t-talking to me" he explained, the paranoid ticks slipping back into his voice. "About you." Oh no, there's that nervous feeling again, Tweek checked my reaction before continuing. "Something bad is going to happen! The ghosts -gah- they know things, they can sense that something bad is going to happen and it somehow involves you."

"How?" I asked anxiously.

"I don't know! The won't tell me! " he yelled in frustration. "It's really -ngh- annoying!" he shouted again, kicking some snow and reaching up to tug on his hair.

I pushed his arm back down "Don't pull your hair Tweek."

"But it's -gah- the way they're acting as well. There's one person in this group that they won't go anywhere near, like he litteraly repels them."

"Who?" I question.

"Craig" he answered and for some reason a chill crept up my spine, like hundreds of spiders crawling along my back. "For some reason the ghosts avoid them like the plague, I just -ack- can't work it out!" Then he paused and turned to look at me again. "I don't know what it is but I think it all links together somehow, my affinity, the spirits avoiding Craig and... you. It's leading up to something, I can feel it." Tweek suddenly let his frustration take over, spinning to face his invisible informants "WHY WON'T YOU -GAH!- JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON? JUST TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING TO CRAIG! I CAN'T -ACK!- I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I NEED TO KNOW!..." he collapsed, kneeling in the snow and burrying his face in his hands "... I need to know" he sobbed, starting to cry uncontrollably.

I dropped to his level and wrapped my arms around him "Hey" I said softly, stroking his hair comfortingly and trying to avoid the familiar, dull pain that began to flow through my body from being away from Stan for too long. "It's ok Tweek, it's ok."

"I just..." he paused to take a deep, shaky breath "... I want _my_ Craig back... the way he used to be."

"I know" I admitted. "I do too."

Then he took me completely by surprise "You're imprinted with Stan aren't you?"

I just stared at him for a second in bewilderment "How did you-"

"They told me" he replied gesturing towards the people only he can see with a motion of his head. "Plus I can tell from your body language, you're in pain right now aren't you... because he's not close enough. I know exactly what you're feeling, I'm feeling it too."

"Maybe we should get back to the others" I suggested. "It's obviously not doing you any good to stress over what all of this means, we'll try and figure it out later ok?"

Tweek nodded as I helped him up off the floor and we made our way back inside but I still heard Tweek mumble "What if there is no 'later'?" and suddenly something snapped inside of me, I mean who the hell does Craig thing he is? Doesn't he even care about what he's doing to Tweek?

"That's it" I growled frustratedly. "Tweek go and sit down, I'm gonna sort this whole mess out right now." I walked straight past Stan, who was exchanging a worried look with Kenny, but I ignored them and strode right over to Craig, the charcole haired boy glancing up at me boredly. "Craig, I need to talk to you" I snapped, even I was a little bit shocked by my sudden hostility.

"Then talk" he demanded.

"Outside" I said through gritted teeth, getting even more annoyed by how calm he was being. To my futher annoyance he didn't budge... so I grabbed him by arm and practically hauled him outside, then I shoved him backwards. He stumbled slightly but caught his balance.

"What the fuck is wrong with you lately?" I almost screamed at him.

"You're the one screeching like a maniac" he retorted.

"Don't you even care?" I asked. "Don't you care about the fact that you're hurting everyone around you?" He just answered by shrugging and I had to hold myself back from punching him. "Tweek is worried about you... do you eveen give a crap about that?" That struck a nerve, he visibly tensed, clenching his fists and glaring at me.

"Well you would know wouldn't you?" he said through gritted teeth.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I replied.

"Don't play fucking dumb Kyle!" Craig spat."Tweek and Wendy have been like your fucking pets ever since you started at this school."

I rolled my eyes at him "You know what Craig, you're just a pathetic, jealous asshole!"

Then I turned to walk away but he stopped me by saying "That's why I don't like you." I spun around to face him "Just because you've got some fancy green markings you think you're so much better than everyone else!You've changed Kyle. You think you can walk right in and make everyone instantly adore you or something! Well you know what? I'm not gonna be one of them, I'm not going to be one of your sheep!"

"Fine!" I snapped. "If that's the way you feel then I'm done trying to talk to you! For your information I don't think I'm better than anyone and I'm not the only one who's changed! I've had it with trying to put up with your bullshit! From now on I'm not even going to acknowledge your existance!"

"Fine by me" Craig stated as I stormed back inside. "Oh and by the way no one wants to see you and your stupid lap dog sprawled out on the couch first thing in the morning!"

What the hell happened to him?


	19. Kenny's story

**A/N: First of all I would like to apologise for how long it takes for me to update sometimes. I usually write my chapters on the weekends when my six year old nightmare of a half brother goes over his dad's house and my mum isn't around to be all like "You've always got your head in that computer writing stories! Why don't you go out and enjoy the sun before it's gone and we get rain again?" She seems to forget that a) Thanks to my half ginger genes from my dad I have the palest skin ever and I just burn straight away. b) I'm allergic to fucking grass! Seriously, I'm the only person with hay fever in my family and the two things I'm allergic to are grass and blossom trees. And c) I love writing. Anyways they stayed here for the past two weekends so I couldn't do as much writing.**

**Secondly I am going to promise you right now that there will be no sad ending. There's not much I can say because I don't want to give too much of a clue about what's going to happen. All I can say is the end will not be sad - I swear to Nyx lol - but the next few chapters might be. **

**So please stick with this story because I love you guys, seriously this was like the first fan fiction that I put on here and it makes me "sooooo happy" to see that people actually like it. If it wasn't for your reviews I might have given up by now, trust me there have been times where I have wanted to pull my hair out and scream "What am I gonna do next?"- I hate it when I know where I want it to go but I don't know how to get there. **

**Finally I apologise for how long my authors note is lol but I wanted to explain everything.**

"I mean what the hell? Who does he think he is?" I said, pacing around mine and Kenny's room angrily. I turned to face my room mate, who was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Even Tweek doesn't like how Craig is acting lately! The one person who's biologically programmed to like Craig and even he can't stand what the guy's become! You've noticed haven't you? I mean, me and Tweek aren't the only ones... right?"

Kenny stretched lazily and sat up, sitting with his back against the wall "We've all noticed Kyle, but I think we should just let him get on with it, he'll see what he's doing soon enough."

"Yeah" I answered, slowly sitting down on the edge of my bed. "You're right" I calmed down slightly but I could still sense that nagging feeling at the back of my mind, telling me that this wasn't that simple. "Kenny, this is going to sound so stupid."

"What is it?" Kenny asked. "I'm not gonna laugh at you, you're my best friend."

I sighed "I just... I feel like we're missing something... something big and obvious and staring us right in the face."

"Like what?" the blonde fledgling asked, shooting me a confused look.

"I-" I was cut off by a loud scratching noise on the door. Getting up from my spot on the bed, I crossed the room and opened the door to find Snowflake and Bunny sitting and waiting patiently in the hallway. They both looked up at me as if to say 'what took you so long?' before Bunny leapt into the room and onto Kenny's lap and Snowflake jumped up into my arms. "Hello" I smiled as I closed the door and moved to sit on the bed again, my cat taking a seat next to me.

"So you were saying...?" Kenny said, stroking his and Butters' cat as it curled up in his lap.

"I think something is wrong" I stated. "I think there's something going on that we don't know about and by that I mean every single fledgling at this school doesn't know about it... except for the dead ones that talk to Tweek. I can't escape this feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye, you know? I personally think it's not just a case of Craig acting weird."

"I don't know" Kenny replied doubtfully. "Maybe this is that simple but you feel like there's something going on because you don't want to believe that Craig really has changed."

"Maybe" I shrugged. "You know Ken, sometimes you actually say some really smart things."

"Why do you sound so surprised" Kenny grinned. "I may seem like I don't care about school but trust me, this is my second chance and I'm not messing it up."

"I hope you don't mind me asking this but... what was your life like before this?" I asked. "I know everyone else's stories but Wendy said you wouldn't tell anyone yours. What happened Kenny?"

He suddenly looked a lot more serious, a dark expression crossed over his features. "Well" he sighed. "It wasn't pretty, I mean none of our stories are that happy but the place I came from? I wouldn't even wish that kind of life on Bebe Stephens."

"Wow" I said. "It's that bad?"

Kenny nodded "I came from a dark lonely place" and I knew he was telling the truth because I could literally see it in his eyes, dark shadows of his past clouding up his thoughts. "My parents weren't as well off as most people... actually that's a lie. The truth is we had nothing, we spent each day wondering if we were going to eat or go hungry again. At least we had each other for a while I guess..."

"Why does it sound like there's going to be a but?" I questioned.

"Because there is" Kenny admitted. "My dad soon started drinking, he would steal alcohol from people's houses and the local shop, which unsurprisingly led to violence."

I gasped "You?"

"No" Kenny shook his head. "At least not at first. He beat my mom... really bad... until one day she couldn't take it any more. She left." He let out a loud sob and I just didn't know what I could possibly say to him to make it better. So I just moved to his bed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Bunny and Snowflake must have noticed as well because they're both cuddling up against him "I don't blame her for leaving, I just wish she had taken me and my sister with her, or at least just my sister." He paused to try and get some of his composure back.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to" I assured him.

He shook his head again "I want to tell you, we're best friends we shouldn't have secrets. Besides it feels good to finally talk about it." Ok so at this point I felt kind of guilty about the fact that I had secrets but I wasn't going to bother him with that right now. "So soon after she left he moved on from alcohol to drugs and he replaced his old punching bag for a new one."

"You?" I asked again, this time he nodded.

"I didn't care about me, I was trying to protect my sister... he... he was abusing her too... just in a different way" he choked out, tears finally making their appearance. "I wasn't... strong enough. I couldn't protect her. I still feel guilty about what happened to her, if I was a stronger person-"

"Kenny!" I interjected. "It was not your fault ok? Listen to me, there was nothing more you could have done. Don't you dare punish yourself for what he did."

The blonde smiled weakly through his tears "Butters said that as well."

"Do you want to talk about something else?" I offered.

"No I want to finish the story, it gets better I promise" he replied. I can't believe he was more concerned whether the story was upsetting me than he was about himself. "So my sister got taken away by social services, I was really happy when they took her because I knew she would be safe. I didn't even care that it was getting worse for me, in my opinion it was too late for me anyway. Then one day it was extremely bad, I'd never seen him so angry, he basically beat me up and left me for dead in our shed of a house. I don't know where he went but I was there for about two days I think."

"So how did you get out?" I asked.

"I was getting to that part. By the second day I was so out of it that I though I was hallucinating when a blonde boy nervously stumbled into my house and rushed to my side." He smiled slightly, a few stray tears still escaping "I thought he was an angel, I thought I was dead and he was supposed to take me to heaven or something" he chuckled. "So he picked me up and carried me to a car. Then after that I passed out and woke up a couple of days later here."

"At least I'm not the only one who had to wake up in a hospital bed" I stated, earning another small chuckle from the blonde. "I can't imagine how you must feel, having gone through all that."

"Right now I'm happy because I've got you guys and another chance, you know, I can really make my life so much better now" he finally had a genuine smile on his face, one that reached his eyes.

"I don't get it" I said. "How do you always stay so optimistic?"

"I just keep one thing in mind" he replied. "Every time I start to feel upset I just remind myself that there are always people going through things much worse than I did."

"To be honest with you Kenny I don't think you're not strong enough at all, I mean you've been to hell and back and you still push your own problems aside to help other people. In a way you're stronger than any of us because I know I wouldn't be able to cope with what you have."

He took me by surprise by throwing his arms around me, but I gladly returned the hug ."How do you always know what to say?" he asked.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully. "I just say what I think is right."

"I love you Kyle" he said, I knew it was in a totally non-romantic way though. "You know that don't you?"

"I know" I replied. "I love you too Kenny."

Just then the door swung open to reveal Stan leaning against the door frame "Well, what's going on here then, should I be worried?" he smirked.

I broke the hug and Kenny turned to face him. "Nah, you know I have my eye on someone else" he laughed.

"So what's up?" I asked.

Stan's smirk disappeared when he remembered why he was there "I think you'd better get out here."

I suddenly felt slightly worried "What's wrong?"

"It's Craig." How did I know it was gonna have something to do with him? "Wendy asked him why he was being so moody and he just started yelling at her. He made her cry dude."

I sighed "Alright, I'll sort this out."

I know I said I was going to ignore him but this time he picked on the wrong person...

**A/N: Whoa I seriously wasn't expecting Kenny's story to be so sad, I knew I wanted it to be worse than the others but I didn't plan on being so depressing lol sorry. **


	20. Deadly trance

**A/N: So I'm gonna be mean here, I have written the next chapter... but I'm not gonna update until tomorrow. Lol sorry but it's for dramatic effect.**

I could hear Craig practically screaming at Wendy as I stormed down the hallway towards the living room area "YOU DON'T HAVE TO FOLLOW KYLE LIKE A LITTLE LOST LAMB WENDY!" He was so busy shouting at her that he didn't even notice me walking into the room. Wendy was already in a really bad state, tears streaming down her face as she cowered away from the charcole haired guy. "YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS HE IS! YOU'RE ALL FULL OF YOURSELF JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A GREEN MARK NOW!" I'd never seen him so angry, it just isn't in his nature to show any other emotion than indifference. "IN FACT YOU'RE WORSE BECAUSE YOU'RE A MURDERING BITCH AS WELL!"

That was when I noticed... Craig's eyes... he wasn't in them. I know how weird that must sound but that's the only way I could describe it. Eventhough his expression was usually devoid of any kind of emotion I knew him well, I knew those chocolate brown orbs well. They usually betray him, portraying any feeling that the rest of his features were trying not to show, but at that moment they were dull and lifeless. It was as if he was sleepwalking or something and the more that I though about it I began to realise that his eyes had been like that for a while... ever since that day I stood up to professor Cartman and me and Tweek switched from history to art.

I was brought back into the current situation when Tweek let out a loud whimper. Him and Butters were hiding in the corner both wearing expressions of absolute terror and shaking uncontrolably. Then I saw Kenny and Stan's concerned glances, like they wanted to step in and do something about it but they were worried that it would ruin any friendship that they'd had with Craig.

Craig was putting all of my new friends - no... my new family - in an extremely uncomfortable position. Right now he was a threat. On that thought alone I found myself advancing towards him, taking advantage of the fact that he was distracted and smashing my fist against his chin with an inhuman amount of strength that even I didn't know I had. A collective gasp echoed throughout the room as Craig was sent flying backwards, landing on the breakfast bar with an earthshattering crash as it was reduced to a mangled mess of wood and stone shards. I couldn't help but stare at my still clenched fist in shock.

Unfortunately Craig took advantage of this, leaping up from the floor and pouncing on me like some sort of vicious lion catching its prey. Pain seared through my face as his fists connected with it, with the same amount force as being hit by a speeding train. I could already feel bruises starting to form along my cheeks and on my eyes. Goddess! Craig is strong! I mean he's always been a better fighter than me but fuck... his punches hurt like hell.

Acting entirely on instinct my hands flew up and grabbed Craig's arms mid punch, throwing him off me. Then I stood back up, crouching in a defensive, animal-like position with a speed I'd never known before. The black haired teen rolled along the floor, crashing into the wall and causing it to crack with the impact. He was back on his feet within seconds and before I could blink he had delivered a decent kick to my stomach.

I found myself plummeting through the air and colliding with the bookshelf. Shelves snapped against my back, causing me to cry out in pain as books came crashing down around me, hitting the floor with a rythmic clatter. "Guys stop it!" Wendy called but her warning fell upon death ears as I shoved Craig so hard that he went tumbling backwards, flipping over the top of the couch.

"Please just don't hurt the TV!" Kenny called. We ignored him too as I grabbed Craig's ankle, lifting him with ease and slamming him back down against the couch. He went straight through the material and each plank of wood on the inside snapped as he hit them, the charcole haired fledgling groaned as his head and back smashed agaist the floor. We were both cut and bleeding by now but for some reason I didn't feel the same want I feel when I smell other vamps' blood. It was like... there was something off about his blood, the other day Butters got a nosebleed and I had to leave the room... so I know it's not just Stan's blood that I'm drawn to. It must have been his imprint with Tweek.

The couch was shattered in half but I really didn't see any of the damage I was doing at that moment, I don't think Craig did either to be honest. I grasped his collar in my hands, dragging him upwards then slamming him back agaisnt the wall holding him there as he caught his breath "Snap out of it Craig!" I snarled - yes snarled, bearing my teeth like a wolf or something. "This isn't you right now and we all know it!"

But Craig didn't plan on giving up any time soon. Using his arms and legs he hurled me off of him. For a split second I felt myself flying backwards before agony teared through my spine as it crunched against the wall. Then I slid down the wall, landing in a sitting position.

luckily fledglings heal quite fast so I could already feel the bones in my spine fixing themselves. This fight was nothing like Wendy and Red's, this time it was fledgling agaist fledgling, we were quite evenly matched. It kind of scares me to think about the idea of a fledgling fighting a human, I mean Red didn't really stand a chance, Wendy could quite easily have ripped her apart. I slowly stood up, starting to feel the drain eventhough neither of us were showing any signs of stopping any time soon.

"STOP!" Butters suddenly screamed taking me by surprise but Craig was oddly unfased as he glared at me, planning his next move in his head. "CAN'T YOU FELLAS SEE THAT YOU'RE HURTING STAN AND TWEEK TOO? THEY FEEL EVERYTHING YOU FEEL!" I abruptly forgot my rage with that one sentence, scaning the room until my eyes finally rested on Stan. He was sat on the floor with his back against the wall, clutching the carpet in his hands as if his life depended on it and grimacing as my pain shot through his body. Kenny was crouched down beside Stan with a comforting hand resting on the raven haired boy's shoulder as he stared into his eyes in concern, searching for some sign that he was ok.

Tweek and Wendy were in a similar situtation on the other side of the room. Except the twitching blonde must have had a lower pain threshold than Stan... either that or I was doing better than I thought. Tweek was writhing on the floor clutching his wild blonde hair as tears streamed down his face and his features twisted and contorted in sheer discomfort. Wendy was sat next to him, fear and frustration etched all over her face because she just didn't know how to help him.

My posture relaxed as I decided to call it quits, nothing was worth hurting the fledglings that I cared about. I started to walk over to Stan, expecting Craig to be doing the same thing with Tweek. "I am so sor-" but I was cut off by a rough hand grabbing my neck, lifting me and pinning me back agaist the wall so that my feet were no longer touching the floor. I looked down to see Craig, he still had that dead look in his eyes, like it wasn't him controling his actions. "Craig" I choked out. "Listen to me! Something's wrong! Can't you see this isn't you? I know that the old Craig is still in there somewhere, please just snap out of it before you do something you'll regret."

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said coldly, the deadness of his eyes now reaching his voice. "Why would I regret this? You've been a pain in my ass for a long time now." I took a sharp breath in, desperate to get some air into my lungs as I struggled and squirmed in his grip. He took this as an opportunity to constrict his hand further around my throat, starting to cut off my air supply a little. No one could help me now, the others were afraid to leave Stan and Tweek's sides just in case something happened while they were gone and there were no other fledglings in sight.

"So you're just going to kill me?" I questioned weakly, my hands coming up to wrestle against his vice-like grip on my neck as I frantically kicked my legs around in an attempt to free myself.

I heared a loud sharp gasp to my right and my eyes widdened with terror, my gaze shooting straight towards Stan. He was now tensed agaist the wall, his chest rising and falling wildly as he breathed in and out with shaky, erratic movements. He coughed, choked and spluttered as his hands pawed wildy at his neck. "Kyle!" he called weakly.

"Please Craig! I'm begging you! Don't do this!" I breathed faintly as my head started to swim with dizziness but he only tightened his grip more, his razor sharp nails creating half moon shapes in my pale skin. When I looked down into his face it showed no sign of guilt, just hatred, pure hatred and malicious enjoyment at the fact that he was causing so much pain . He was completly unrecognisable right now and to tell the truth... the old Craig would have kicked this Craig's ass for how he was acting not just towards me but towards all off his friends, esspecially Tweek.

Darkness clouded my vision and my stomach lurched with the realisation that this was it... I was going to die here.


	21. Craig is back

**A/N: I was cruel wasn't I? *Evil laugh* lol. Well, I guess I should put you out of you're misery and let you see what happens next to Kyle... **

Darkness clouded my vision and my stomach lurched with the realisation that this was it... I was going to die here.

However I abruptly felt the hand dissapear from around my throat as I limply dropped to the floor... followed by a loud bang.

As my vision started to clear I quickly realised that the loud bang was Craig hitting the floor and even more suprisingly... Tweek was now sitting on top of him. He was restraining the black haired fledgling eventhough he didn't need to. Craig was now oddly still and since they had landed quite near me I could see the expression of confusion and shock on his face. Maybe he was starting to come out of his trance. "C-Craig?" Tweek asked tentatively.

"Tweek?" Craig questioned, quirking a brow in confusion. He still didn't sound like himself and his eyes were still zombie-like but there were hopefull glimmers of the old Craig there. Whatever had been controling him was weaker but it was still there, still desperately trying to reclaim him.

The twitching blonde loosened his grip on his boyfriend's arms, moving one hand to rest on the side of Craig's face. "You have to fight whatever it is that's making you act like this" he instructed softly, smoothing his thumb across the charcole haired boy's cheek.

"I can't" Craig admitted. "It's too strong."

"You're stronger" Tweek replied. "Besides, I'm -gah!- here for you, all of us are here for you. C'mon fight it Craig."

"Everyone hates me" Craig states, it's his dead voice. It's trying to claim him again by covincing him that he's the only person he has. I don't know how I knew that, I just did.

Without even thinking about the fact that this guy had been trying to kill me only two minutes ago, I reached out and grabbed his hand. "No we don't!" I wheezed, my voice still strained from being strangled. "We care about you Craig."

"See?" Tweek said, still sitting on Craig but not showing any sign of wanting to move."No one hates you Craig. Not even the person you were about to brutatly murder before I tackled you." The edges of Craig's lips twitched upwards in the barest hint of a smile at that statement.

My heart went out to Tweek, I mean through all of this shit he's still stuck with Craig when he could've just broken the imprint and left him, I know I probably would have. No, Tweek would never do that, I can tell by the gentle, concerned, caring look he was giving the black haired fledgling. Then it hit me, realisation slapped me right in the face and there was no way I could possibly ignore it, there was no way that this was just the imprint... it never had been with Tweek and Craig. In fact the imprint probably played the most insignificant part in thier relationship, it was just an added bonus in thier case, whereas it was an extremely big deal in mine and Stan's.

Everyone had got it wrong by saying that Craig just put up with Tweek's fears and that Tweek just ignored Craig's attitude because the truth was... those things are what they loved about eachother. They weren't just imprinted, they were in love and not just the kind of lighthearted 'I love you' that a couple will tell eachtother now and again, the kind of love that went without saying because it was so strong. It was the kind of love where every flaw just made them care more about eachother, where one would gladly take a bullet for the other, where it actually hurt to feel that much for one person. It was the kind of love that I thought only existed in books and movies. So of course Tweek would be the only fledgling who could get Craig back, I can't believe no one saw it before.

Even the way they were looking at eachother at that moment screamed that they were connected, on more levels than just an imprint... and once I saw it I wanted it so badly. I didn't love Stan that much-

My thoughts were cut off by Stan's arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled me towards him, so that he was hugging me tightly agaist his chest. "Please, never do that to me, ever again" he whispered into my ear. There was something different about his voice, all of the playfullness that he usually spoke to me with was gone and replaced by a seriousness that I'd never seen in him before. "I thought I'd lost you..." he choked out, sadness and fear sliding into his voice "... before I even got to know you." Something about that made me clutch the front of his shirt as if my life depended on it. I could have never seen him again, I could have lost him too and eventhough our bond isn't as strong as Craig and Tweek's that thought absolutely terrified me.

I didn't love Stan that much... yet. But I knew that I would someday and I was definitely looking forward to it.

"I won't" I assured him. "I promise." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead as we turned back to the scene in front of us. Craig was now convulsing and gasping and Tweek had moved to sit beside him, keeping a strong grip on his hand.

"Craig you have to fight it!" Tweek demanded with panic filled eyes.

"That's what I'm doing" Craig replied, his teeth gritted in concentration.

"Well do it better" Tweek pleaded.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with something trying to take over your body!" he responded. "I don't know how to fight it!"

"Just try -GAH! I CAN'T LOSE YOU CRAIG!" Tweek started to panic.

"I'm fucking trying ok!" Craig yelled, before wincing slightly. "I don't know if I can beat it!"

Tweek looked thoughtfull for a few seconds before leaning down and pressing his mouth to Craig's ear. He whispered something to the dark haired fledgling so quietly that it was inaudible to the rest of us. Craig's reaction was almost instant. He let out a loud, sharp gasp, shooting into an upright sitting position. His eyes rolled back into his head and an odd black orb of smoke and light escaped his mouth, before he slumped backwards again, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"What is that?" I questioned, reaching towards the smoke with my hand as it hovered in the air in front of me. It was extremely odd, it made me feel like I was the only person on the planet, so isolated and alone. I can't begin to imagine how Craig must have felt with it actually inside him.

Tweek slapped my hand away from it. "Kyle! Don't touch it!" he scolded. "You don't wanna know what it is trust me."

"Why does it make me feel so lonely?" Kenny asked.

"You feel it too?" Wendy cut in, we all nodded in response.

"That's just how it - gah - works" Tweek explained.

"How do you know what it is?" Stan said.

"I j-just do, ok?" the twitchy blonde snapped. "Now can you all just -ack- stop asking questions? It's too much pressure" Tweek raised a pale, shaky hand and with one swift movement the orb dissappeared through the door of the dorm, our eyes following it before going back to look at Tweek again.

"How the heck di-"

Butters was cut off by Tweek "Don't ask questions" he repeated. Ok so he's definitely just gonna choose to ignore this and I don't blame him, if I was that scared of everything I would try and block it out too. But I'm not Tweek and I can't help but wonder why that thing was even inside Craig in the first place.

Before anyone could say anything Craig sat bolt upright again. His eyes snapped open widely, looking around as if he didn't understand what was going on... but it was him again, completely him, his eyes weren't lifeless anymore. Wow, what the hell did Tweek say to him?

"I'm back?" he questioned to himself. "I'm back!" he grinned. "You wouldn't believe how uncomfortable it is being trapped in your own body but not being able to control it." He grabbed Tweek into a crushingly tight hug "Thank you Tweek!" Then he turned to me "I'm so sorry Kyle." He sighed "Right, now I can get to the point, I don't have much time and there's-"

"Craig!" I smiled. "You're you again!" But for some reason Craig didn't seem too happy, his mood seemed to have changed from over the moon to worried and agitated within the space of five seconds. My own smile soon faltered and dissapeared "Craig? What's wrong?" I questioned.

"There's something you all need to know" he stated, his tone of voice and expression both deadly serious.

Wendy, Butters and Kenny joined our little group on the floor "What is it Craig?" Wendy asked, sharing a concerned look with me before continuing. "What do we need to know?"

Craig swallowed nervously "It's principal Victoria and professor Cartman, do not trust them, they're up to somethi-"

My heart froze, sending an unsettling chill throughout my body as Craig's sentence was cut short by a loud chest rattling cough and the scent of his blood filled my nose...


	22. I can't face losing him again

**A/N: OMG! I cried writing this! And I knew it was coming! lol. I am so, so sorry if this upsets any of you but this is not the end... far from it.**

NO! No, no, no, no, no ,no! Please! Don't let this happen Nyx! We only just got him back! I don't wan't to lose him again! This is so unfair! Take me instead! Just don't take any of my friends!

My mind screamed as it slowly caught up with what was going on and by the looks on everyone else's faces, they all knew what was about to happen too. However some of us didn't want to believe it, me being one of them and the other being..."Craig? What's happening Craig?" Tweek asked fearfully. Eventhough the tearfilled, mint green eyes of the blonde fledgling told me he knew exactly what the answer to that question was.

"I'm dying Tweek" Craig answered calmly, although I could tell he was fighting back tears to. He ran a hand gently through Tweek's wild blonde hair "My body is rejecting the change. I thought I would have more time but I-" he was interrupted again by another sharp cough, this time he clamped his hand to his mouth. When he removed it again his thick, ruby red blood was dripping from it as well as oozing out of his mouth and nose.

Tweek grabbed his shirt in a fit of panic "NO!" he screamed. "NO YOU'RE NOT DYING CRAIG! YOU'RE NOT! NO! PLEASE!" he begged, tears cascading down his cheeks. This was all so wrong, Tweek's heart was literally breaking in front of us as he had no choice but to watch his soul mate die in front of him.

"I'm going to go get one of the adult vamps" Wendy stated, trying desperately not to cry herself.

"We're coming too" Stan said, the rest of us getting up to follow. As much as we all wanted a chance to say goodbye, it was obvious that this should be a private moment between the two fledglings, for many reasons. However I felt two hands grasp my arm, one slightly weaker than the other and turned to see both Tweek and Craig's pleading expressions.

"Don't go Kyle" Craig requested, his voice thick with the liquid in his throat. "We want you to stay."

I nodded silently."Stan" I called, causing my boyfriend to turn around and face me. "I'm gonna stay."

"Ok" he nodded, understandingly. "I'll wait outside with Kenny then, just in case you need us." Then he followed the others.

I took a seat on the floor opposite Tweek, placing my arms under Craig so that we were both supporting his weight as his body became more and more weak. "Craig please don't!" Tweek repeated, his chest heaving violently with his desperate crying. "I need you, I can't -gah- I can't do anything without you." He pressed his forehead to Craig's, thier marks touching as he let out a shaky breath, a few stray tear drops falling against Craig's too pale skin and glistening like diamonds as the light from a lamp -which surprisingly wasn't wrecked in the fight- hit them. "I'm useless" he said in a whispered sob.

"Tweek, I need you to be strong for me ok?" Craig whispered faintly. "I know you can do it. You are capable of so much more than you think." He paused to let out another loud, blood filled cough, the crimson liquid now starting to stain his shirt. "That's why I love you."

Tweek let out a loud, uncontrolled whimper "I l-love you too Craig." That was it, the black haired fledgling couldn't hold back anymore. Red, blood soaked tears flowed freely out of his chocolate brown eyes. Tweek wiped one of the tears away with his thumb "Hey" he let out a sorrowful, breathy chuckle. "You're supposed to be the tough guy." Then pulled Craig up slightly by his shirt and pressed his lips against the dark haired fledgling's in a deep, meaningfull kiss. He didn't hold back, knowing that this would probably be the last one they got to share. In one last burst of energy, Craig gripped Tweek's shoulders, returning the kiss with everything he had. Then he slowly broke the kiss, lying back in our arms once more and resting his head against my arm, struggling to breathe now with the amount of blood that had filled his lungs.

I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest just watching this "This isn't fair" I stated weakly, wiping away a few of my tears, which had appeared a few moments ago. "We only just got you back."

"Promise me something Kyle?" he asked, his voice now barely existant. I nodded in response. "Promise me that you'll take care of my Tweek."

"Of course I will" I answered, noting the personal pronoun and deciding that it was right, Tweek was Craig's and equally Craig was Tweek's. That would never change... not even in death.

"Thankyou" Craig smiled at me faintly, then turned his attention back to the blonde, who was now in hysterics. The blonde's tears continued to splash on Craig's cheeks as he leaned over him, thier tears mingling in a perfect, morbidly beautiful mixture of ruby and diamond. "I don't want to go" Craig sobbed, letting out a few more hacking coughs. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Please Craig! Just stay! Please, please, please, please, please, plea-" he was cut off by another kiss. "Please" he whispered against Craig's mouth, not caring that he was getting Craig's blood all over him. "I'll do anything! I'll give up coffee! I don't even want any of that stupid stuff anyway... I just want you! Please... just don't go!"

Craig gave Tweek a weak but genuine smile "Tweek Tweak give up coffee? Now that I'd like to see." Tweek let out another breathy, desperate laugh at that. "I want you to do something for me too" he admitted.

"What is it?" Tweek asked, for once not even hesitating. "Anything... I'll do anything for you" he choked out, clutching the black haired boy's shirt like a child clinging to his baby blanket during a thunderstorm.

"I want you ..." he paused to gasp for air, blood now starting to come out of his ears as well "...to listen to me."

"I am listening" Tweek replied. "What is it?"

"No, I really, really need you to listen" he repeated, staring straight into Tweek's eyes. "Can you do that?"

"W-what am I listening for?" Tweek whimpered.

"You'll know when you hear it" Craig stated. "Trust me."

"I do" Tweek replied, sounding clearer and more sure of what he was saying with those two words than I'd ever heard him before. With than Craig relaxed slightly, content with the knowledge that his last wishes would be carried out. All three of us waited there for a while hugging eachother tightly and crying. Until Craig's chest started heaving quite violently as he gasped and wheezed frantically... it was nearing the end.

"Tweek!" he called out in sheer panic, shakily reaching out and grabbing the blonde's collar, pulling him into thier very last kiss. He let out four final, laboured breaths through his nose before going completely limp. He died against Tweek's lips, the blonde fledgling kept his mouth desperately pressed against Craig's for a few moments, as if this was some sort of fairytale and Tweek's kiss could magically bring him back. But this was real life... and sadly real life didn't work that way.

"No" Tweek sobbed once he had finally managed to break the kiss, although he was still clutching Craig's now lifeless body to his chest tightly. "No, no, no, no, no" he repeated. "Why? What did I do? Why?" he mumbled under his breath. "I still love him Kyle."

"I know" I stated. "He still loves you" I said, placing a hand on Tweek's shoulder as he ran his quivering hands through Craig's hair. "He always will."

Tweek nodded "I'll always love him too."

The blonde took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he inhaled Craig's scent. Then his eyes suddenly snapped open, a wide smile creeping onto his face. "He's not dead." I shot him a confused look "No, I'm being serious. Craig isn't dead! He's still alive!"

"Tweek" I said, speaking softly because, to tell you the truth he looked kind of crazy, overwhelmed with joy whilst clutching his boyfriend's corpse. "We just watched Craig die, he isn't alive."

"NO, NO HE IS!" Tweek cried out happily. "The imprint didn't break, I can still hear his heart beat! Craig isn't dead Kyle, that's why he told me to listen, I can still hear his heart!"

I gave him a doubtfull look "Are you sure it's not just your own heartbeat that you can hear?"

"No it's Craig's" the blonde beamed. "I know Craig's heartbeat, I've been listening to it long enough. It's a lot steadier than mine, it keeps a steady pace, it only slows down when he's asleep and it only speeds up when we kiss." Tweek was basically jumping for joy as he listed off a detailed description of Craig's heart. He shook the limp fledgling slightly "Come on Craig, you can wake up now, I know you're not actually dead" he giggled. "Craig? Gah- wake up dude."

So I decided to humour him and pressed my fingers to Craig's neck ..."No pulse" I pointed out as gently as I could.

Tweek's face abruptly dropped "You don't -ack- believe me." Oh my goddess! He looked like a lunatic! "I KNOW DEATH KYLE!" he snapped. "CRAIG IS NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT!" I must have looked shit scared by then because he suddenly yelled. **"I'M NOT CRAZY KYLE! AND CRAIG'S NOT DEAD EITHER!"**

"I want to believe you I do... it's just that he has no pulse an-"

Tweek cut me off, anger flashed in his eyes "Don't touch him" he snarled, in a voice completely unlike him. "If you don't believe me then get your hands off him!"

Then the oddest thing in the world happened, he grabbed my wrist... ok that's not so odd but keep listening it does get weird. "I was just feeling for his pulse" I defended. "He doesn't have one." Fury burned intensely in Tweek's eyes and his vice-like grip on my wrist tightened. "STAN! KENNY! HELP!" I called out in a moment of panic, which caused Tweek to growl at me defensively.

I let out a loud gasp as I watched the pupils of Tweek's eyes widen and spread out, covering the mint green irises and whites of his eyes completely so that I was just staring into two black orbs with a slight tinge of the green that was once there - see I told you... creepy and odd. Then my gaze dropped to where he was gripping my arm and I involuntarily let out another gasp. The skin on my arm where he was touching it slowly began to age and wither -just like that tree did the other day when he touched it in horticulture class- he grinned evily as my wrist turned a lilac colour. "Oh my goddess! What the fuck?" I whispered quitely in terror when I felt the feeling in my wrist completely dissapear as it changed from lilac to purple and purple to grey, the skin now a weird crinkly mess of creases. "HELP! PLEASE TWEEK STOP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I screamed. "STAN! KENNY! PLEASE! I NEED-"

Suddenly Tweek's grip was gone from my arm as Kenny hauled him off of me, Tweek reluctantly loosening his grip on Craig, who slumped down lifelessly onto the carpet. "What the hell?" he questioned when he finally saw Tweek's face "Tweek what's up with your eyes?"

No response.

"Tweek?"

No response.

"TWEEK!"

Tweek snapped out of it then, all of the blackness fading as his eyes turned back to normal "Huh? What happened?" He looked around the room in a daze, his eyes resting on my still wrecked wrist "Oh goddess! What -gah- what did I do?" he screeched. "I'm sorry Kyle it's just you weren't listening to me and I -ack- and my affinity -gah- I just... Craig. Isn't. Dead."

Kenny shot me a concerned look "Just take him to his room Kenny, I'll sort it out later" I instructed.

"Ok... but seriously Kyle... you need to get that thing looked at" he pointed to my wrist.

"I'm fine" I replied stubbornly.

"I don't think-"

"Just get Tweek out of here Kenny" I cut him off. "He doesn't need to see this..." I gestured towards Craig "...right now."

Kenny nodded and slung a defiant Tweek over his shoulder "NO!" Tweek shouted. "NO PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! CRAIG ISN'T DEAD! DON'T LET THEM TAKE HIM! PLEASE!" he continued to yell as he was carried down the hallway. "DON'T LET THEM TAKE MY CRAIG! HE'S STILL ALIVE! I CAN HEAR HIM!" Then there was a slamming noise as Kenny shut him in his room, followed by the sound of Tweek's fists banging on the door and muffled protests.

Soon after, Stan came sprinting into the now destroyed living room "Hey is everything ok?" he said, trying to catch his breath and speaking in as gentle a tone as he could.

He took a tentative step towards me, glancing sadly at Craig's lifeless body "When I got back from the bathroom Kenny wasn't there and I felt your heatbeat speed up and- HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR WRIST?"

Nice, very subtle Stan.

**A/N: Ok so you're probably thinking that Tweek has gone weird now as well lol. He hasn't, he just doesn't know how to control his affinity just yet. Omg though, I hated doing that to Craig, he's my favourite character so writing that scene was just painfull for me. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, I will write the next one as soon as possible.**


	23. Numb

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to do something kind of weird right now. At the moment I'm kind of confused and stressed and I really need advice. I'm in my first year of sixth form (two extra years of high school instead of college) and since our school likes to get a head start on things I've already started on my university application.**

**The thing is, I've only just discovered my love of writing. So now I have two options, I could either choose the safe route and go study Spanish, or I could finish my second year and then go back a step to do an English course in college and get the grade I need to do a creative writing course in university. I don't know what to do and I'm so afraid that maybe I'm not good enough so I was wondering if you think that my writing is good enough.**

**I know it's a bit odd to be asking people I don't really know but I think I need a non-biased, truthful answer. Instead of the "I don't know" and shrug I get from my sister or the "Do whatever you want to do, it's your choice" I get from my mother.**

**So any advice would be greatly appreciated. **

**Ok I'm gonna shut up now so you can read this chapter lol.**

"I'm sorry" the nurse said softly whilst inspecting my hand. "But no amount of blood or vamp healing powers can fix this, it looks as if all of the skin on this part of your arm is completely dead, every single layer. I've never seen anything like this before, you're lucky that it didn't reach the muscle or it would have to have been amputated."

"AMPUTATED?" Stan exclaimed as he stood beside me, holding my good hand as I sat on the hospital bed.

The first two times I had been in this room were quite happy occasions, the very first time was when I met Kenny and discovered that I had been uniquely marked and the second time I had just shared a kiss with Stan. But at that moment I felt numb. I felt like I had drifted outside of my body, or that I was a fly on the wall watching someone else go through all of this. If it wasn't for the fact that Craig's lifeless body was brought through here by principal Victoria and some of her helpers a few seconds ago I wouldn't even believe that all of today's events had actually happened.

"I said he's lucky that we **don't** have to amputate" the nurse corrected.

"Well then if you can't fix this and it's not completely lost then what can you do?" Stan had started to get both panicky and agitated by now. At least one of us was showing some sort of emotion though because I had been pretty much staring into space with what I guessed was a dazed look on my face for the past thirty minutes. I just couldn't get my head around it. He was there, two seconds ago, just happy to get control of his body back. Then the next second we had lost him again. How can something be given back to you then snatched away from you again in such a short amount of time?

Craig's words echoed through my mind:

_**"I don't have much time."**_

_**"I'm dying Tweek."**_

_**"I thought I would have more time."**_

He knew. Craig knew he was going to die. But... how?

_**"I want you to listen to me."**_

_**"I really, really need you to listen."**_

_**"You'll know when you hear it."**_

Why? Why did he want Tweek to listen? Could the twitchy blonde fledgling possibly be right? If so, even if Craig was still alive he was definitely not in his body anymore so where was he? Nah, he couldn't still be alive, it was impossible. But then why didn't his and Tweek's imprint break? More importantly what the heck was that weird black orb thing and why was it in Craig's body in the first place?

So many questions plagued my mind and I knew that I could get at least one of them answered by Tweek.

"Kyle?" Stan said, nudging me softly in an attempt to grab my attention.

But the trouble was that I felt so removed from everything that I just couldn't pull myself back to reality. I knew that reality was going to hurt, it was going to cut straight through my heart like a well sharpened knife and leave me broken. My dream like state numbness was far safer, I may have felt like every single nerve in my body had been disconnected so that I couldn't find any sense of feeling at all, but it was a lot better and easier than heartbreak. "Yeah?" I answered in a surprisingly emotionless voice.

"Um..." Stan replied, looking both taken aback and concerned about my sudden decent into non-responsiveness. "...We can go now, the nurse said that all she could do was wrap your wrist in a bandage so that no one could see it. It's all done now, we can go now, see?" he asked, lifting my now bandaged wrist up in front of my face.

"Oh, ok" I said, still sounding pretty detached.

We slowly and silently made our way back to the dorms. Stan attempted to drag me out of my trance by holding my hand, or wrapping his arms around me or placing small kisses on my cheek, but it was no use, I didn't really feel any of it because I had chosen to shut everything out.

...

When I opened the door to my room I saw Kenny and Butters curled up together on the bed. They were both zipped up inside Kenny's black hoodie and both sleeping. Kenny was sat on the bed with his back up against the wall with his arms wrapped around Butters protectively and Butters was curled up in his lap with his palms and face pressed against the darker blonde's chest. I could instantly tell that both fledglings had been crying from the puffy, red skin around their eyes and the long, shiny trails left by the tears that were there earlier.

I decided to leave them and went to stay in Tweek's room instead. I had already given Stan enough grief for one day and I felt like I needed to keep my promise to Craig, the promise I had made to take care of the paranoid blonde. So I gathered up my sheets and pillows and slowly tiptoed down the hall, gently pushing Tweek's door open. I felt a weak, ghost of a smile briefly touch my lips when I saw every single one of our cat's snuggled up around Tweek as he slept - in the end the exhaustion of crying, shouting and banging on the door had claimed his body and he had drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Then my eyes rested on the only other empty bed in the room... Craig's bed... and - to my discomfort - I slowly felt the feelings creep back into my system. I should have known I couldn't keep my guard up for long, I never could, I was just one of those emotional people, who go from one extreme to the other. The mattress still curved slightly from where Craig had been lying on it just a few hours ago, that's what got to me the most, it was like seeing something but not guite being able to reach it. He was there, he was there and it wasn't even that long ago. It all happened so fast. Too fast.

As I expected my heart was filled with a sharp, stabbing pain when I started to embrace reality once more.

I turned, storming right out of that room because I just couldn't take it. I couldn't be in that room, it wasn't right because that was Tweek and Craig's private space, that's where they first met. I couldn't go back to my room either as loneliness threatened to claim me and I just couldn't deal with feeling alone right then, so I did what my instincts told me to do... I knocked quitely and timidly on Stan's door.

Stan opened the door a second later, probably knowing that it was me. For a few moments we just stared at eachother. I felt so vulnerable, stood there in the hallway, clutching my blanket and pillow. I felt like a child, who'd had a nightmare and walked to thier older brother's room just so they could know that they weren't all alone in the world. Except Stan was so much more than someone I saw as a brother, he knew exactly how I was feeling and how to make the pain fade, even if he could never completely get rid of it. "S-Stan" I sniffed, desperately trying to hold back tears. "I n-need you, I don't want to be alo-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before I burst into tears, Stan catching me as I was about to drop to my knees and slowly sitting down with me instead. We were both kneeling on the floor, he hugged me as tight as he could and I sobbed into his shoulder so hard that no sound was coming out.

"Shhhh" Stan soothed as he smoothed a hand through my messy, red hair comfortingly. "I know. I know. It's ok Kyle."

"H-he was there- right there... a-and then he was just... gone" I choked out. "And the last real coversation I had with him, I... I told him that he was a pathetic asshole... What if he hated me Stan?"

"He didn't hate you Kyle, if he did he wouldn't have asked you to stay with him in his last few..." Stan paused to gather some composure. "...his last few minutes."

"My heart hurts Stan" I stated in a somewhat child-like way.

"I know Kyle, I know" Stan replied. "It's hard to lose someone, it's like when you're climbing up the stairs in the dark and you misjudge the top step and your foot falls through the air. You feel like you're just going to keep falling and the feeling of complete shock is never going to go away, but it get's better, trust me."

"H-how do you know all that?" I asked.

"Let's get out of the hallway first ok?" he replied, breaking the hug as he stood up and pulled me up too. I dragged my blanket and pillow into the room, perfectly comfortable with sleeping on the floor, but Stan pulled me down next to him in his bed. We were facing eachother and due to the fact that the beds really weren't the ideal size for two people, we were lying quite close to eachother too. Stan let out a shaky breath "Remember how I told you my room mate died?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered tentatively, kind of dreading whatever he was going to say next.

"My room mate..." he took another calming breath. "... was my older sister" he admitted, bursting into silent tears himself.

"Stan, I had no idea. I'm so sorry" I said softly, cupping his face with my hands as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we both continued to cry. Then our lips were touching gently and our tears blended together and for the moment the world was a beautiful place again. We slowly broke apart, staring into eachother's eyes as Stan tightend his grip on my waist slightly. It's weird how being in Stan's arms was like finding a safe, warm, shelter in the middle of a storm. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" he replied almost instantly, pressing his lips to mine again for a few seconds before we broke apart again.

"If you ever want to talk about it I'm here" I offered, he nodded thoughtfully. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence I asked "How come everyone in our group has suffered so much loss?"

"I don't know" Stan answered truthfully, tracing my mark with his fingertips like he did the other day. "But maybe that's why we all work so well together, maybe in a weird way we were all supposed to find eachother."

Before I could answer there was a loud knock on the door. I reluctantly moved away from Stan and crossed the room, opening the door to find Kenny and Butters stood in the hallway. Butters sniffing loudly as tears trailed down his face, he was resting his head on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny had his arm wrapped around the shorter blonde's shoulders, keeping him as close as possible. "F-fellas?" Butters whimpered. "Can we come in?"

...

About fifteen minutes later all six of us were squashed up together on Stan's bed, not wanting to spread out and use the other bed because we needed the comfort and reassurance that contact offered at that moment in time, besides all of the cats had taken up the other bed. We were sat with our backs against the wall, except for Butters, who was sat in Kenny's lap next to us with his arms around the taller fledgling's neck and his head resting against Kenny's shoulder. Wendy was sat on the end next to Tweek, she slung her arm around his shoulder comfortingly. Finally Stan and I were sat the other end and -not wanting to upset Tweek- we opted for just holding hands.

"Sorry -nngh- about your arm Kyle" Tweek appologized, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"That's ok Tweek, you were upset and you don't know how to control your affinity yet" I replied with a reassuring smile, eventhough we were all still finding it hard not to cry, except for Tweek, who seemed oddly calm about this whole situation. "At least it didn't have to be amputated."

Ok, so Tweek did look like he was about to freak out after I'd used the word amputated but he was cut off when Butters blurted out "If I died would you guys miss me?"

"Of course we would" Kenny answered. "There would be no one around to cheer us all up with a dazzling smile and that cute, cheerfull voice you have."

"R-really?" Butters blushed.

"Yeah, and I wou-" Kenny was cut off as Butters suddenly just grabbed him and kissed him. The taller blonde's eyes widdened in sheer shock for a few moments before he began to kiss back. The kiss started to get a little bit too heated, especially with everyone else being sat right there next to them. So I kicked Kenny's leg -not with enough force to do actual damage, just enough to make him break the kiss.

"Dudes, if you want to make out go find another room" I stated.

Kenny smirked, obviously about to make an inapropriate comment, but this time it was Tweek's turn to interrupt "Craig's -gah- still not dead you guys."

Wendy started to argue "But Tweek he-"

"I know you all think I've lost my mind, but I'm telling you he is not dead" Tweek interjected deffiantly. "One of these days you're gonna realise that I'm telling the truth."

"Tweek what was that black orb thing that was inside him?" I asked.

"I'm -nngh- not telling you" Tweek answered.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because I don't like to talk about it, I don't like to think about what that thing was doing to Craig" he replied.

Ok so getting that answer may not be as easy as I thought.

**A/N: I'd just like to point out that I had absolutely no sleep at all the night before I wrote this lol. So I'm basically hanging right now, I could fall asleep at any point lol.**


	24. Oh my goddess

**A/N: OMG! I am loving writing this right now! I really am, even when I'm not writing it I'm thinking "What can I do with this situation?" or "What's that going to lead to?" **

**I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it lol.**

Over the next two weeks I had spent every single day trying to get Tweek to answer my question about the black orb... and he had refused to tell me every single time. He also continued to tell us that Craig was not dead, becoming more and more insistent, to the point where Butters -the most gullible of our group- had actually began to believe him.

But I didn't have time to worry about that, I just had my mind set on finding out what caused Craig's death, my brain was constantly coming up with new theories. I had always been in to solving puzzles and mysteries, and at that moment Craig's death was the biggest mystery of them all. I mean, how did he know he was going to die? I refused to accept that this was just a case of his body rejecting the change, there was definitely something more complicated than that going on and I was going to get to the bottom of it. Starting with whatever that thing was inside Craig.

Since Tweek was adamant not to give away any information then I was going to have to ask an adult vamp. I considered going to see principal Victoria but then this sudden feeling hit me. I felt like I just couldn't trust her... I don't know, there was just something not quite right about her. So I decided to ask my archery teacher, Professor Arrow. I was going to wait until after class and stay behind to talk to him. Professor Arrow was a tall male vampire with short, thick, dark hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, his markings were two arrows, one on either side of his face. In a weird way he was like the older version of Craig, except he wasn't as impassive, but the fact that he reminded me so much of my friend just made him more like someone I could confide in.

"Ok class, can you please put away your bows and arrows safely and then you may go to lunch" he instructed. I was about to chicken out and just leave when he added "Kyle Broflovski, I'd like a word with you." It was so odd, that tone he used, it sounded exactly like Craig and I instantly relaxed and felt a lot less worried about what I was going to ask.

"What is it professor?" I asked anxiously, turning and walking back towards him as the others made their way off the sports field.

"You have a natural talent for archery Kyle" he stated.

"Well thanks but I-"

"However lately it has been going to waste, you aren't focusing" he interrupted concernedly. "Why are you so distracted?"

"I... I just..." I paused, gathering my courage. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" he smiled reassuringly. "That's what us professors are here for."

"Have you ever come across like... how do I describe it... a black ball of smoke?" I asked, suddenly realising how random and out of the blue my question sounded. "I mean it's like an orb, an orb that makes everyone else around it feel lonely."

"Are you referring to an orb of isolation?" he questioned with a slightly confused look.

"I think so" I answered. "I was just wondering what they do... how they work."

"Kyle, you must understand that this is something far more advanced than the level you're studying at" he warned.

"I know" I nodded. "But I think saw one the other day and I'm just curious about what it does."

"You saw one?" he asked, looking bewildered.

"Yeah" I answered feeling slightly confused.

"But orbs of isolation are illegal in the vamp world, anyone who creates one would usually be sentenced to death" he stated.

"So they aren't just there, someone does have to be behind it?"

"Yes, they were originally made to be used as weapons should the humans ever try to rise against us. However, the way they work is so inhumane that they were destroyed and laws were put in place." He paused to try and think of how to phrase his next sentence, starting to pace slowly. "See once the orb gets inside someone's body, it... attaches itself to the person, vamp or fledgling's brain and uses their own insecurities against them. After a while it starts to feed them negative thoughts."

My brain flashed back to when Craig was fighting to get his body back, to when he said _**"Everyone hates me"**_.That must have been the orb talking.

I pull away from my thoughts and back into the conversation "So what does it do after that?" I enquired.

"Well it keeps on sending negative emotions and thoughts to the brain until the victim begins to believe them and distances themself from everyone. The very soul of the victim begins to weaken, making it easy for the orb to take control of the body. But that's not the end of it, after a while it causes the soul to actually detatch itself from the body, the body becomes an empty shell" he explains.

"But it can't just stay that way...can it?"

Professor Arrow shook his head "No it can't, usually an orb of isolation is used to get rid of the soul... so that another thing can replace it... something much, much worse."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Dark spirits, demons... anything that needs a method of transport to walk amongst the living" he answered.

A shiver crawled up my spine "Oh, well, ok" I said awkwardly. "I'll just be going to lunch now then." The professor nodded and I began to walk away, letting my brain mull over the information that I'd just heard. So if that was inside Craig... then who created it. More importantly.. why Craig? Because i-

"Are you sure you're ok Kyle?" Professor Arrow called before I had a chance to leave the field.

I turned to face him again "Yeah" I answered. "Why?"

"Oh I don't know" he stated. "It's just, you seem to be a bit lost lately, you're just sort of drifting around everywhere with your head in the clouds."

"I'm fi-" Wait a minute... "I'm sorry, could you repeat what you just said?"

"Uh, you seem a bit lost?" he answered, looking incredibly confused.

"No, the last part."

"You've had your head in the clouds?"

"No, before that."

He thought about it for a second "Oh... um... you're just sort of drifting around."

Drifting, drifting, drifting... why did that sound so familiar to me?

Then the answer hit me so hard that it caused me to gasp, the memory of Nyx's voice from the day I was marked echoed through my brain _**"You are not dead my child, you are simply...drifting." **_

"OH MY GODDESS! TWEEK WAS RIGHT! HE'S NOT DEAD! CRAIG'S NOT DEAD! OM -FUCKING- G!" I cried out happily. "Craig's not dead, he's simply drifting" I mumbled my epiphany to myself in a complete state of shock. I had to get to Tweek, I had to go tell him that he was right. "Thanks Professor Arrow, I gotta' go" I called, sprinting out of the room before the adult vamp could even think of a reply.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, speeding past the rest of the fledglings as they stared at me like I was some sort of lunatic. Unfortunately, due to my speed I collided with another fledgling, who was running just as fast as me. We both tumbled to the ground, before slowly picking ourselves back up again, unfased by the fall due to our quick recovery powers. When I lifted my head I came face to face with an extremely worried looking Wendy.

"'OhmygoddessCraig'" I babbled at the speed of light. Unfortunately Wendy was also trying to speak to me at the same time. "It'sjustIneedtotellhimhe'srightandIwantedtohelphimge-"

"KYLE!" Wendy shouted. "Tweek left."

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"He went to Stark's Pond" she explained. "He said that he was going to find Craig using his affinity and prove to us that he's right."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute" I replied. "Tweek is going to summon spirits out there?" I asked, pointing at the wall that surrounded the school.

"Yeah" Wendy nodded slowly.

"Out there, where it isn't just fledgling ghosts but also human ghosts and possibly a crap load of evil spirits that could severely hurt him for no reason?" I questioned, starting to panic.

"Yeah?" Wendy answered.

"SHIT!" I yelled. "Ok get backup and meet me at Stark's Pond" I instructed. Wendy nodded and I turned to sprint in the opposite direction.

I hope to Nyx that I can get to Tweek in time.

**A/N: I tell you what, if that orb of isolation idea has already used I'm gonna die because I thought that was pretty original for me lol.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter because it's going to be explosive, quite literally *evil grin*.**


	25. I always end up in these situations

There was one small, tiny, insignificant problem... I had absolutely no idea where Stark's Pond was.

I had been running for thirty minutes now, just trying to find someone for directions. Unfortunately, since it was a small town with few inhabitants and it was the middle of the night, there was no one around. My feet were aching and blistered, I could no longer feel my legs and I was covered in sweat - not a good look. I also had no idea where I was going in the dark, everything looked so different, but I kept sprinting as fast as my feet could carry me.

Then I caught sight of something strangely familiar. Underneath a streetlamp on the other side of the road stood a pale, sheet white figure. At first I didn't know if my mind was playing tricks on me or if it was real, but as I moved closer I recognised what I was seeing instantly. It was the ghost girl from that day in the lunch hall, when Tweek had first proved to me and Wendy that he could see, talk to and make contact with spirits. As I slowly and nervously made my way over to her she looked up, her white, translucent eyes meeting mine.

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked. She nodded slowly, her shoulder length, wavy hair bouncing slightly with the movement. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" I didn't need to say anything else, she knew I was talking about Craig. A sad, pained expression crossed over her features as she nodded again, knowing that I couldn't hear her. "Can you take me to Tweek?" I requested. She nodded a third time and grabbed my good arm, causing a hair raising chill to crawl along my skin. Then she began doing that creepy hovering thing that the ghosts do as she lead me towards Stark's Pond. I didn't realise how fast these things could move, I spent the whole journey stumbling over my own feet as I struggled to keep up with her.

As we neared Stark's Pond my jaw immediately dropped. There were hundreds of pale, translucent beings, creepily shimmering in the moonlight, all centred around one spot "That must be where Tweek is" I thought out loud, running in the direction of the ghosts without a second thought. However the dead fledgling girl grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards "What the heck are yo-" she smashed her other hand against my mouth and shot quite a hostile -for a girl anyway- glare at me. Taking her hand away from my mouth, she placed a finger against her lips in a shushing motion, then she pointed frantically at the other ghosts. I looked at them, really looked at them this time instead of just glancing and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming in pure terror.

These spirits weren't like the other ones... they were deformed. Parts of their bodies or facial features were morbidly twisted and contorted, making them look even more disturbing than they already were. I don't even know how I didn't realise this at first but they were also outlined by a thick black smoke that moved when they did, almost as if it was a living part of them, the smoke oddly reminded me of that orb of isolation thing that was possessing Craig. "Evil spirits?" I questioned in a whispered tone, the ghost girl nodded. "Well then how am I supposed to get to Tweek?" The girl folded her arms and grinned knowingly, exposing a two thin, shiny lines across her teeth, which -I can only guess- must have been braces when she was living and not see through or as white as fresh snow.

...

"You've got to be kidding... right?" I asked as I stood in front of the first tree in a long line of trees, which surrounded Stark's Pond. The girl just smirked at me and shook her head. "I'm a vampire, not a monkey" I argued. The ghost rolled her eyes at me and nudged me out of the way, grabbing a branch and gracefully climbing the tree, she stood on a branch just above and in front of me, keeping her balance with ease and making a gesture that said 'Now it's your turn'. I tried to copy her, but I epic failed, stumbling and cursing as I clumsily made my way from branch to branch.

"There" I said when I finally reached her branch "That is why I should never ever be allowed to climb stupid trees" I snapped, only to look up and see the girl laughing at me. "Yeah, this must be so much fun for you" I commented. "You just float along from tree to tree as I try not to fall to my death!" She rolled her eyes at me again and grabbed my arm with both hands "What are you doi - Oh my goddess" The ghost girl had floated above the tree so that I was also in the air but dangling below her, still concealed by the branches and leaves.

She started to fly towards the spot where Tweek was and I reached up with my other hands so that I was gripping her arm tightly with both hands "Wow, you are incredibly strong for a ghost... and a girl" I stated, she answered by looking down at me as if to say 'Do you want me to drop you?'. "Ok, I'll just shut up then" I answered anxiously. When we reached Tweek's tree she put me down slowly on a branch just above him and drifted over to a different branch.

I could see the blonde boy directly below me. He was in hysterics, crying and clutching his hair tightly as the evil spirits advanced towards him at an extremely slow pace... like they were some kind of ghost-zombie hybrid. "Tweek" I called down.

"AHHH! DON'T EAT ME!" he screamed.

"No Tweek, it's me, Kyle" I reassured him, he looked around with a confused expression on his face. "Up here, in the tree."

Tweek turned around and his face filled with relief when he saw me "K-Kyle!" he called. "Wait how did you -gah- get up there?"

"I found an old friend, she helped, long story" I explained. "Now take my hand so I can pull you up here away from the things that are trying to kill you."

"But what if Craig is out there -nngh- among those things and trying to find me?" he asked.

"Tweek, listen to me. I believe you, you were right and Craig's not dead, but this? This isn't safe" I reasoned. "Craig made me promise to keep you safe and I will until the day he comes back. Now take my damn hand before those things hurt you."

"Ok" he answered, reaching up and grabbing my hand. Unfortunately I was caught of guard by the reoccurring feel of pulsing energy, but this time it was much, much stronger. So strong that it caused me to gasp and lose my balance, falling out of the tree and landing flat on my face. I quickly scrambled to get to my feet in time to see that the spirits had moved another couple of inches. "W-what do we do now?" Tweek asked shakily.

"Tweek" I said, reaching towards him. "Stay still I want to try something." The blonde nodded and stayed completely still, except for his usual twitching. I slowly and tentatively placed my hand on his shoulder, gasping and letting out a loud, breathy laugh when I felt the familiar pulsing again. It was just like in horticulture class with the tree and all of the other times I'd felt it, only a lot clearer and more powerful. "I have an affinity" I stated with a smile.

"What with?" Tweek asked.

"Energy" I answered. Then I noticed that the ghosts were closing in even more and I panicked, forgetting that I was still using my affinity until I felt the pulsing start to flow into my arm and spread through my body, making me feel stronger somehow.

Tweek let out a loud gasp, dropping to his knees and coughing "K-Kyle stop, you're hurting me." I instantly pulled my hand away from him, staring at it in shock.

"Sorry Tweek I don't-" I was cut off by a twig falling on my head, looking up I saw the ghost girl waving and pointing desperately at the other spirits, who were now almost within touching distance. I glanced back at my hand for a second before muttering "Sorry Wendy" and pressing my palm firmly against the tree. "Nyx, if you're listening I ask that I may borrow this tree's energy to save my friend and possibly the rest of South Park from the evil spirits" I whispered, inhaling sharply when the energy from the tree start to pour into my body.

I concentrated on the rhythmic pulse as it made its way to every part of me. I closed my eyes, only feeling slightly shocked when I felt my feet leave the ground. The energy was thrumming through my entire being by now as I hovered above everything. Following everything my instincts told me to do I crossed my arms over my chest, inhaling deeply and letting my mind focus purely on the evil spirits. Then, in one swift motion I flung my arms out, releasing all of the energy again in a powerful blast. My eyes snapped open again in time to see all of the evil ghosts being wiped out so that it was just me, Tweek and the girl spirit left in a now empty field.

"So I can do stuff when I take in energy, that's kind of cool" I mused. "Thank you Nyx" I added in a whispered tone. I slowly floated back down again, running over to Tweek as soon as my feet touched the ground. The blonde was now kneeling on the floor with face buried in his hands. "Tweek? Are you ok?" I asked.

He looked up at me, smiling weakly "Yeah, just a bit tired."

I gasped when I saw that his mark had changed and was now a vibrant green, identical to Wendy's "Tweek your tattoo it's-"

"G-green like yours?" Tweek finished. "I know" he beamed at me. "I -gah- I've wanted to be like you and Wendy for a long time now I just never thought it would actually hap-"

"Tweek? Kyle?" A familiar, monotone voice interrupted in a confused tone. We both turned in the direction of the voice to see someone, who -at one point- I thought we'd never see again...

**A/N: OMG! CLIFFHANGER! **

**Lol, if you're feeling kind of confused right now I'm just going to explain that this is the final chapter. Omg I finally finished one! but also  
: ( lol.**

**However this isn't where I'm leaving it *wicked grin*. I'm going to start writing the sequel like, next week *excited squeal!*. It's going to be called Deceived : ) Hee hee hee! I'm soooo happy right now! lol.**

**By the way, no prizes for guessing who the ghost girl is lol. Oh and the affinities are going to be a bit different in this than in HoN.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
